A Fading Heart
by 2BlackSkulls
Summary: Do you ever think that your inner darkness originated from a different source? I thought of that question a lot, but I never got my answer. I had to carry something that hung onto my soul, even though that it dragged me down, I always stood back up. I was the one that changed the fate and history of this realm, because I had to join with my own darkness. I think that I regretted it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dark Gems (Remaster)

Disclaimer: (dont own spyro characters, but oc's are mine)

PS: This whole story takes place in TLOS Dawn of the Dragon universe.

War was raging everywhere throughout the Dragon Realms. What use to be bright blue skies, is now covered with a large sheet of dark smoke. Where the wild life use to roam are now burnt to the ground, but the ashes wouldn't blow away. When everyone use to trust one another are now betrayed and left to die. Where there use to be light, is now dimming due to the darkness that is covering the land. Where there use to be good, now there is evil... and it's getting stronger.

Above a large active volcano, was a gothic floating temple. It's walls look like they are about to crumble, but darkness protects it. Near the castle, a dark deformed dragon came flying towards the temple with 2 boxes attached to it's back. It flew over the high walls, until it reached a smaller temple that resembled a roman palace, but with more gothic appendages.

The creature flew through two giant doors and landed on the ground near a huge dark throne that could almost fit ten people. The dark walls had dark graffiti art that carried on until it reached the throne. Flying on the back of the dragon, was a small sized creature that looked like a fusion of a fly and an ape (that's what I've got from seeing these things in the game). It walked towards the throne, but it looked nervous and didn't the want to be here. Two yellow demonic eyes were shown above the throne with black slits in between them. The creature then dropped onto one knee as a sign of respect towards the being on the throne. "S-sir we've got what you've asked for...". The creature seemed to tremble due to the glare of those demonic eyes.

"Gooooood, bring them too me."

Then, the bug shouted at the dragon in a different language which sounded like a bunch of gibberish to anyone. The dragon walked towards the crates and carried them to the creature. The dragon dropped the crates next to the creature and flew out through the large doors . "There is a problem s-sir. This is one of the few that we've found in the caves. We aren't even sure that there are anymore of these gems around. There are some theories about it: They were either used by other dark forces before you or most other resistances were able to get there claws on them."

"That doesnt matter, Captain. Your objective was to search and find the Dark Gems before any of the guardians could find them and besides, these Dark Gems don't just contain dark energy... they contain all the souls of the dark forces of the past." Then from the throne, came a 12 foot tall demonic looking dragon. The colour of the dragon was a dark purple with dark pink smudges around certain parts of the body. It had three long horns, two of them were on the sides of its head and one was in the centre of it's head that curved backwards. It had a large muscular build, especially by the legs and tail. It's chest had an unusual rocky surface due to the mixtures of different brown and yellow colours. The wing sizes were probably larger than the actual body of the dragon!

"Open it now," The dragon growled. It took out a small rusted axe and roughly hit the edge of the box over and over again. This seemed to enrage the dragon.

"You stupid grublin pest! You aren't suppose to hit them with force! The gems in there are very fragile!"

The grublin got such a fright that he dropped his little axe onto his foot and said,"S-sorry ,M-Malefor." The grublin picked up his axe and gently hit the edges of the crates until the hinges broke off and then the box fell apart.

A dark mist started escaping the crate and energy seemee to burst in flares of pink. "Finally! After all these years... I finally got what I want."

Malefor started laughing evilly that seemed to make everything tremble in the temple. The grublin couldn't take it anymore, so he dissappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Inside the crates were ten medium sized dark gems. They had dark colours that could probably make up a dark rainbow. They had mixtures of black, purple, blue and red. The arua that emitted from the gems... was a black mist. The mist looked like it was reaching out into all spaces with it's smoke-like fingers.

"The guardians would be stupid enough to face me, while I have these. If I can find a way to use the souls in these gems to escape... Avlar and the Dragon realm will be mine..."

Malefor moved towards the gems and placed his claws on the surface of the gems. The gems started to react to Malefor's touch and suddenly more black mist was generated. Malefor stared into the gems with an evil grin. He could feel all of that power inside the gems, that it almost felt overwhelming for the average dragon.

'I will make sure that those fools feel my rathe! It will be too late for the prophecies to save anyone... because there will be nothing left to save!' Malefor thought and then started laughing like an evil maniac.

Suddenly, the gems started acting up differently. All the dark mist in the room was pulled towards the centre of the gems. In an instant, Malefor jumped back a few feet away from the gems. He observed what was happening in front of him. The gems couldn't be seen due to all of the dark mist that it attracted towards it's centre. All of the mist seemed to start forming an orb around the gems, until it turned pitch black. Whispers and moans could be heard coming from the mist. They sounded like the cries and moans of the damned, which could make a person go insane. Malefor has heard many suffer due his ongoing slaughter of innocent dragons, moles and cheetahs, but he doesn't feel anything towards them. This all surprised him until...

 **"Malefor..."**

Malefor heard a voice come from the orb. Looking at the orb, he could see a faint outlining of something that was inside the orb. It definitely wasn't the gem outlinings, but it looked... different. He stood his ground waiting to see what was going to happen inside the orb.

"Show yourself, creature."

The outlines of the being that was inside the orb could be properly seen from the outside. The next thing that happened, the orb simply shattered to the floor and the being could be seen better. It was an unusual site for Malefor because this being looked like a living shadow. It had shredded robes that dripped a black substance into the floor. It didn't have a face, but the only thing that you could see was a hood that shielded a shadow. It had a dark arua that emitted from it's body, just like the gems just did.

Malefor was surprised by this site and got into an attack position, ready to destroy this creature in case it decides to try and attack him. Before he got into an attack position, the creature lifted up it's shadowy arm and held it up in front of Malefor.

 **"I don't mean you any harm, Malefor. I shan't attack you, unless you do..."**

Malefor stared at the creature with anger and confusion. He could feel this creature's power emitting off of it. This creature's power has so much darkness inside of it, it could almost far exceed Malefor's own power!

"You think that you are no harm too me... the power and darkness I sense inside you can make you an actual threat towards me... or a ally if possible."

Malefor got into a normal stance, but was still on the alert in case this creatures decided to attack him.

 **"I don't want to be any of those, Malefor. Being an ally with you is like being friends with a lier!"**

The creature turned around and faced Malefor. What struck Malefor was the stare of the creature's eyes. The shadowed face showed two glowing white orbs that were focused on him... digging into his evil soul.

Malefor snarled at the creature. "If that's what you want... then DIE!"

Using the ice element, Malefor shot two large icicles at the creature, followed by another large icicle. The creature just stood there in the killzone completely motionless. Once the icicles were only three feet away from it... they shattered!

Malefor was very surprised by this, but he continued. He charged up his fire breath and exhaled all the fire from his mouth at the creature with tones of heat. This attack could've melted any structure in mere seconds, but the creature wasn't affected by it. Only smoke emiited off it's body after the attack and there were no visual signs of damage.

 **"I think that killing me will be a problem..."**

Suddenly, dark mist started forming over the creature's arms until they solidified and became large shadow claws. The claws themselves were at least 5 foot 7 inches long compared to it's 9 foot long body!

 **"But killing you won't be a problem!"**

In the blink of an eye, the creature vanished and reappeared by Malefor's side. The creature slashed at Malefor with it's large claws leaving large cut wounds on his body. Malefor roared in pain and tried to whack the creature with his left claw, but he failed to do so when the creature disappeared.

Malefor growled in annoyance, but noticed that the chamber became darker, even with the torches along side the walls and pillars. More of the dark mist started filling the chamber... until nothing could be heard.

Malefor looked around and noticed that shadows started patching the darkest parts of his chamber.

"You think that you can hide away from me, creature?! The shadows won't be able to protect you for long because I can see through my own darkness!"

Then, Malefor's eyes started glowing a brighter yellow because this ability helps him to see into the darkest parts of the realm. Looking into the shadows, he couldn't see anything... only that dark mist!

 **"Don't make me laugh, Malefor. You can't even see me through my darkness! What does that tell you, Malefor? It tells you that you aren't ready to became THE Dark master!"**

The dark mist became a fog to Malefor's eyes and it became impossible to see through this dark fog. This shocked Malefor in his head, but he kept a calm look on his face.

 **"The darkness has a mind of it's own, you know, meaning that it can choose it's bearer. It doesn't choose you because it knows that you would use it for the wrong purpose..."**

"The darkness doesn't have a mind of it's own. It has been used by dark forces for over a millennia! Darkness is the main ingredient too all evil!" Malefor protested with rage.

 **"That's where you are wrong, Malefor. The wicked are the one's that see darkness as a force that can destroy the light and because of their twisted minds... evil uses darkness in the wrong ways... in YOUR ways!"**

Malefor felt a strange sticky texture against his claws. Looking down at his claws, a black gue formed into a puddle underneath him that stuck him too the floor! Immediately, he shot a stream of cold air at the gue until the puddle was completely frozen. With his fire breath, he melted the ice and the black gue flowed off his claws.

"Trying to stabilize me, creature?! You're going to have to do better than th..."

Before he could continue, he roared in pain when he felt something stabb him on the back.

The creature impaled Malefor with it's long claws that went deep into the dragon's body. He kept his claws inside of Malefor until he felt the dragon's body went stiff. Malefor wasn't dead of coarse because his spine was split in two, so he was paralyzed.

 **"This will show you, Malefor, that there are forces stronger than good and evil. This also shows you that you can't become a true dark master. This will also show you... that I am stronger. Now, I'm going to give you some news. Somewhere out there... there's another being similar to me who can overcome the power of darkness, which makes it a threat too me as well. I want you, Malefor, to destroy it because if you don't... there will be nothing on this world for you or anyone else to save..."**

The creature slowly pulled out his claws from Malefor's back and walked off of him. Suddenly, all the mist in the chamber flowed around the creature until an orb was formed around it.

 **"Don't screw this up, Malefor, or you along with every being in this world... won't live for much longer."**

Then, the creature disappeared along with all the mist. Everything became lighter when the dark mist was gone. Malefor just lay on the floor in pain. He wants to rip that creature into pieces and feed it to the grublins!

Malefor started glowing a dark purple until an aura was formed around his body. He was pissed... very pissed. His eye's turned into two glowing white orbs that could probably suck your soul dry.

 ** _RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

From the outside of the temple, the whole place was having an earthquake that rattled the whole temple. Smaller structures on the temple started breaking due to the large amounts of power that Malefor was unleashing! The volcano beneath the temple started erupting small streams of lava onto the ground surface that started forming large pools of lava.

 ** _"I WILL BECOME DARKNESS AND I WILL BECOME EVIL! NO ONE WILL STOP MEEEE!"_**

Far away from Malefor's temple, a cloaked figure stood on the tip of a mountain and stared at the Malefor's temple. The figure could feel Malefor's rage flowing throughout the land and it wasn't anything scary to it.

"Step one... complete. Time to move onto stage two..."

THAT IS IT! _I feel so proud of myself. This chapter is way better than the last one I wrote. Punctuation is way better along with the flow of scenary. I hope that you guys enjoy this one! I might make a remaster of the 2nd chapter as well_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Arrival

Disclaimer ( i dont own any of the spyro characters, but the oc's i do own)

It was a very normal day for me, the blazing sun shining on me with a small breeze of wind. I looked at my smart watch and checked the temperature for the day. Todays temperature was going to be between 25-30 degrees Celsius. 'Shit, and I knew that wearing my jeans would be a problem.'

Sorry, let me introduce myself , my name is Silver and I'm your young typical teeanger that is trying to get a life somewhere else in this world. I'm fifteen years old and my life... isn't like all other teenagers. Why do I say this you ask ... Well, my mother died five years ago because she was going to work one day, until a terrorist group armed with RPGs, Snipers and Heavy Machine Guns, like M60s ect, attacked a large part of the area where my mother was. Lots of people died that day , and in that large pile of dead bodies, was my mother. My whole family was struck with anger, hate and sadness because of the incident. I ,on the other hand, had lost my shit five years ago because of her death. So, basically I had to live with my dick of a dad for the past five years. He doesn't even think that I'm his son, he just thinks that I'm his worst enemy. When he gets drunk, he usually loses all his shit because I was stabbed in the stomach by him with a kitchen knife and in the arm with a nail gun; he always loses his mind! The weirdest part about that, was that I didn't even die. I then learnt, that during my painful days with my so called dad, just gave me a bloodthirsty mind to see my father rotting on the floor with blood and gjts laying around him. (Ya that's creepy)

So one day, when he was drunk and tried to stab me with a knife, I then learnt by myself, how to defend and kill in a quick movement. So I angrily grabbed the knife from him and then stuck it into his chest and all that blood I always thought about that would come from him, just rushed out from his chest. At that young age, I was very emotional at what I saw , so I then tried to run as far away as I could because I was too scared to be near the police , until i stopped at the footsteps of an orphanage. The mothers of the orphanage found me unconscious by their doors and took me in with open and caring hearts. So all in all, my life was messed up completely.

I was walking along a sidewalk, that was along a very busy highway into town. I , unexpectedly, get some greetings from people , but I never reply to them. When other people walk past me, they think that I'm a monster who's about to kill them. Its probably my appearance to them: My very long dark brown hair that goes past my eyes , my eye colour usually looks bright red at a distance instead of brown, but I didn't even care about them, they can be scared if they want to, but they'll see me again some day or everyday.

The temperature was getting hotter at the second, even though the season is getting closer too winter. 'I need to get to some shade quickly.' I then saw along the sidewalk , a very bushy tree that had a lot of shade to it, it looked like it was apart of pick nick park. "Perfect..." I speed walked towards the tree until I could feel the black shade of the tree . Sitting down near the bark of the tree, but also leaning slightly against the bark of the tree, but the bark felt like slime. "Uugh, what on earth? What is this, slim or something?" Standing up , but then going down onto one knee, I leaned my hand against the slimy and I could feel ... nothing? "Huh, that's weird. I've never seen or felt anything like th-" Before I could continue , I was being dragged into the slime by something on the inside of tree thing. "What the hell?! Somebody help me please, somebody he-" I couldn't finish my last sentence before I was absorbed or pulled into the slim. With one last look before I was pulled into the slim substance, nobody came to rescue me , not a single single person on sight.

 **DARK DREAM REALM**

It felt like I was injected one thousand times all over my body, my eyes felt like they were duck taped closed by someone. With a bit of strength, I tried to open my eyes and I was then met with a very unusual site. Instead of a bunch of branches and leaves of the tree I rested by , was now sky with colours of black, grey and white. 'This is just weird.'

I stood up and looked at my feet to see that the ground was now made of a black and grey marbled stone, but this was actually a floating platform because...'Wait what?!' Running to the side of the platform, I looked over the edge and saw that it was... floating in midair. This whole place looked like one of those fantasy dream voids, where one special guy goes to sleep and then wakes up in a place like this . In the distance, I could see that there was a weird black flowing liquid that flowed around the void. "I've got to say, this place looks pretty cool."

 **"Do you really now?"** I then turned around very quickly to were that creepy voice came from ... and shit this was like I was in a horror movie.

Standing in the centre of the platform , was dark-black mass that took up the shape of a 6 foot 2 person. This thing looked like it was a skeleton that was covered in dark flame, close to how you would picture Ghost Rider. I could see in its chest...A black heart that had connective veins that lead across its flowing body. Its eyes really gave me the creeps... They looked like the eye sockets of a skull, but they had a small white dot in the centre of the socket. One of its arms looked it extended from the shoulder up and the other was perfectly fine. "What the hell are you?!"

He seemed to be amused at my question.

 **"I would've known that you would ask that question, but my name isn't the main point over here, Silver."**

My eyes widened, "Okay, how do you know my name? You haven't even seen me before." I don't know why, but he just smiled at me and in his mouth were just filled with dozens of sharp fangs, which looked very messed up... Looked like the mouth of a ragger tooth shark .

" **Lets just say, darkness finds its way to others to find out a thing or two."**

I just stared at him with a blank expression,"What...?"

 **"Don't worry about that now, Silver."** He then stepped a bit closer too me, but i just took a small step back away from him. **"Let me try ask you a question... How would you feel if, for argument sake, could rule... realms with an iron fist of power and mercy."**

That question definitely caught me off guard, people don't ask each other those types of questions where I come from. "How the hell am I suppose to know that? Besides why would you say if I could rule realms?"

 **"Try and think about that Silver, all of your enemies begging on their knees for mercy so that you won't kill them. You can make other beings in other realms become slaves to do anything you desire... There are many things in this universe that you can do with the power of force, strength anger and hate"** This is starting to get a bit creepy because the way he is trying to influence me into ruling 'realms' with an iron fist of power and that shit? This is just weird.

"Listen creepy guy, I just want to say something , why would you want me, out of all the people in the world, `me` to do this. I'm just a bloody teenager trying to get a life and you are just giving me crap that doesn't even exist!" This stuff that he is saying and offering too me, is starting to really piss me off.

The creature then put his shadowy hand on his face and sighed in annoyance.

 **"For a person like you to have a conversation with me, you really know when to disagree with someone, but I've only got one question for you...How would you feel to escape this useless life of yours."**

"What do you mean?" I was actually getting really interested when he said that.

Then out of nowhere... the thing , with great speed, came up right infront of me. " **This..."**

In the blink of an eye , a long shadow arm was pierced through my upper torso area.I slowly looked up at that horrifying face,"W-W-Why?" Blood started pouring out of my mouthand nose and dripped to the floor. Everything around me started to become blurry and I then fell onto the ground hard. "Y-you son of a b-bitch, I -I'm going t-to get you f-for this."

" **Don't worry Silver, you'll survive... just make sure that you make the right decisions with someone and know who you're dealing with or you'll most likely find yourself dead."** That was all Silver could hear before he blacked out. The creature took hold of Silver in one hand ; behind him a purple-black portal opened ... and he then through Silver into it and the portal dissappeared leaving the black humanoid creature behind.

 **"That boy has a lot of hidden energy within himself, if Malefor is able to pursuad him to joining his side, the realms will no longer exist. Everything is going according to plan**." He started laughing evilly and then the darkness covered the void.

 **WELL OF SOULS**

Deep down in the Well of Souls, a secret cave was hidden behind a large debris of rocks that was still falling down opon the entrance. In the cave, a large amount of dark coloured gems or crystals were busy forming at a very fast ratel, it was like time was speeding up. The energy being released from them was in a form of a dark lightning aura, that kept on shooting out of the glass-like cover of the gems

Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the cave. A few seconds later, the flash disappeared and left on the floor was the... almost lifeless body... of Silver. The poor human was laying face-first on the ground and looked most likely dead to anyone who could see him.

 **SILVER POV**

I shot my eyes wide open and started coughing on my own breath, it felt like I was being drowned by a guy who was going on steroids . Trying to stand up, my legs felt like jelly and I started to go off balance slightly, but the feeling felt like I had no legs at all. "What the ... hell?"

Looking down at my chest, there was a huge and long scar that went over the area where my heart was until it reached the centre of my chest. The scar didn't look completely healed, so i could still see a small amount of muscle sticking out of the scar.

Feeling very light headed, I fell down face first onto the ground and then started to feel a sharp pain in my chest. "Aaaahhhhh!" I grabbed and clunched onto my chest as hard as I can. The pain was so much, I started rolling around in all different directions. Still shouting and rolling around, this felt like it was my time to die... to finally get away from this hell on Earth.

Then, I just stopped on the spot... my time has come. Looking around for the last time, I couldn't see anything because everything was just one big blur in my vision. 'Well, this is it, I'll finally be with you mom , at last...' I thought happily, but with a small amount of sadness.

A tear rolled down my face and then everything went black.

 **3rd PERSON POV**

What happened next was something that came out of the ordinary. The Dark Gems next to Silver started to glow at very intense purple-black colour and the aura just grew bigger and bigger until it was getting closer to Silver.

The Dark Gems, out of nowhere, shot a large black beam towards Silver and he was then engulfed by it and its energy . The aura of the gems started to flow with the beams into Silver, it was like a transfusion from one object to another.

After 5 minutes, the beams died down , and the gems didn't even have their colours and looks anymore. The aura of the gems were not there anymore and the energy was gone and everything went silent, but the cave was vibrating violently and lots of small and large debris of rock started covering the cave. Silvers body could easily be crushed by the force of the debris that was coming off the ceiling of the cave. The last thing that happened, Silver's body was encased by the amount of debris that came from the ceiling, but Silver wasn't dead... Thankfully.

 **Hey guys, I know that my first chapter wasn't to good to appeal to other readers for Spyro fans, but I just** **joined and it's something for me to get use too. Anyone that has read the first chapter, please give me some advice for improvement so that i can publish my other chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening Disclaimer (Me don't own the spyro characters, but i own oc's)

Everything around the Well of Souls was going out of control because after Spyro defeated Ghaul, Spyro's darker side started to act up ... and now look. In Spyro's eyes, he could only see the destructive side of himself and his darkness. He was just hovering in midair with out his wings and his appearance that usesd to be a bright purple colour on his scaly skin was now transforming from a dark purple colour to pure black. His eye colour , that use to have a purple iris... are now a glowing white that was very unnatural to any being in the Dragon Realms. Around him , a glowing aura was starting to form and started to cover the entire cave area.

"Spyro!"

Spyro looked back at the ground to find a dark purple dragoness with nice slim body for a female. She had 6 silver horns on her head and her eye colour... had an a amazing green colour that really stood out for her facial appearance.  
"Spyro , you don't have to do this!"

Then, Spyro's darker appearance just disappeared in a flash or most likely , a black cloud, and Spyro's original form appeared on him again. Now, his black scales , is now a light purple colour and his possession-looking white eyes turned back into its original dark purple colour. Looking down, he landed on the ground and hung his head to the ground infront of Cynder .

"Cynder... I-I'm sorry , this wasn't..."

"Its okay, Spyro , but what's going to happen now...?"

Before either of them could continue speaking, the Well of Souls was starting to collapse apon itself, large boulders were starting to come loose from the ceiling of the cave. Everything around Spyro and Cynder was starting to vibrate very violently, much like an earthquake (besides earthquakes never happen in the Dragon Realms, right?)

"Cynder, quickly get close to me!" Without thinking, Cynder ran towards Spyro and waited next to him... until a huge light engulfed the cave ... and everything stopped...

Once the light died down , a gigantic orange crystal was formed in the center of the cave, but inside of the crystal, was Spyro and Cynder, the were just stuck , crystallised, inside that huge crystal... who knows how long they would be trapped inside that crystal for?

3 YEARS LATER

It was very quiet, not even the sound of wind or small rocks falling from the sides or ceilings of the cave. The cave debris ,after all those years, started to break down due to the reactions of the weak rocks and stones with the parts of deep soil or quick sand the ground. Most of the debris started to form a huge path that lead to the main areas of the Well of Souls.

Thump Thump Thump, the sounds of footsteps could be heard throughout the crammed up cave. These footsteps sounded like they were pretty heavy, but they also had a pretty leight sound to them as well. The noices of footsteps were getting closer and closer towards the area where the two purple dragons, Spyro and Cynder, were last seen. When the noices of footsteps got closer, you could see the beings that were walking towards the, almost, closed entrance that lead too Spyro and Cynder.

These creatures almost resemble the structure of stick insects, except they were made of pure wood and rock!

There were four of these creatures nearing the entrance, but then behind them, an even bigger one appeared that was close to 7 foot 5!

Two of the insect creatures were about 2 foot 7 too 3 foot 1. The other two were about the same height as an average man at 5 foot 8 too 6 foot 2. All the insect creatures here are called grublins. Grublins are THE most ugliest creatures that you would ever see in the Dragon Realms because of their structure, skin type which is actually just wood and stone, mind set that is always set too kill, and the side the side they're on which is the Dark Masters side. These creatures are armed with unnatural weaponry, in other words very weird clubs, daggers and bows. The bigger grublins are mainly the leaders of grublin parties that are used for assults, searches, etc. The smaller grublins are the soldiers that are lead by the larger grublins and the Dark Master because they're brainless idiots.

They were closing in towards the entrance were the two purple dragons were last seen. When they got towards the entrance... they finally found them. In the centre of the, almost standing cave, a huge orange crystal that was emitting so much light from its glow that it actually lightened up the whole area. Inside that crystal, were the two purple dragons, Spyro and Cynder. They were still frozen or crystallised in that same position eversince they had their last fight with Ghaul, who is dead.

The biggest grublin shouted in an unknown language towards the entrance of the cave and he sounded pretty serious even if you couldn't understand him. By the entrance, two small sized grublins came running in with a small wooden box in their claws and went towards the leader of the group and waited.

After a few moments of staring at the two crystallised dragons, one of the smaller grublin walked forwards towards the crystal. In its left claw, it had a weapon that resembled an axe, but made of stone and wood. It lifted it as heigh as it can and then brought in down apon the crystal in one motion. The little grublin took a few steps back, until the crystal started to glow intensely with a yellow glow ... and it blew up into a million pieces of crystal shards leaving the two unconscious purple dragons on the ground.

Without any of the grublins knowing, a hooded figure was watching them eversince they entered the cave. It had a red hooded cloak that went down towards its knee cap joint, but its legs were very diffent because they resembled a large cats legs, but these were going up straight! Its claws also resembled a large cats front paws. You could only see part of its face which was it's mouth, but it was a snout with yellow fur and whiskers!

Back to the grublins; the two that were holding the box put it down on the ground and then opened it. Inside the box, were two small silver snakes; the two grublins took hold of the two silver snakes , that were similar too necklaces and walked towards the two dragons. Once they were by the two unconscious dragons, they put one of the snake necklaces on Spyro and the other one on Cynded and then waited for a few seconds. After a few seconds, the two silver snakes became alive and then wrapped themselves once around Spyro and Cynders lowwer neck. The two snakes glowed white for a second or two until the two heads of the silver snakes started to make a green electrical spark that connected each other and then disappeared. Two of the medium sized grublins walked towards the dragons and dragged them towards the entrance, until none of the grublins were in sight.

The hooded figure then moved out from behind the boulder and towards the shattered crystal. In the millions of shards, there was a unconscious, but a glowing dragonfly. He moved towards the fallen form of the dragonfly. The figure went down and picked up the dragonfly and saw it was starting to make small groaning sounds.

"Sparx, you awake?" The hooded figure asked towards the dragonfly. Sparx seemed to start mummbling in his sleeping or unconscious state.

"Mmm, what now," Sparx opened up his eyes slighty, but just enough to see the hooded figure holding him,"Aaaaah! Monst-", before he could finish shouting, a clawed hand covered his whole mouth.

"Shhh Sparx, you have too keep quiet or you'll alert the grublins here." The figure whispered. "At least, you weren't taken by those grublins or I might've not been able to find Cynder and Spyro. By the way, my name is Hunter." Hunter lifted up his head to show himself underneath that hood that he was wearing, but only his face. The light emitted from the crystal shards showed what he looked like. His face had the look of a lynx mixed cheetah.

Sparx started to flutter his four wings until he started lifting up into the air. Sparx wasn't just a normal dragonfly that you see everyday; he had a human-looking torso, but the bottom part of him was a dragonfly's tail. Sparx's colour was a bright golden colour with a bright golden glow that was emitted from his body. "How do I know that I can trust you?" Sparx gave that mysterious glare towards Hunter.

"Does it look like you have a choice?" That question made Sparx hang his head down a little bit.

"No..." Sparx surrendered to Hunters question.

Hunter nodded his head and then stood up on his hind clawed feet. "Come on, we have to get to Spyro and Cynder and make sure nothing else happens to them."

"My bro, we have to save him , where's he?" Sparx started shooting his head around the cave in many directions , which is pretty stupid.

"Just follow me and keep quiet, so that you won't cause any grublins sound alarms." Hunter started moving towards the exit of the cave.

"Ok then, lets go..." Sparx started to fly after Hunter without knowing what else is lurking around the corner.

BACK BY THE GRUBLINS

The group of grublins were busy walking through the very crammed passages and corridors of the broken down Well of Souls, which they most likely hate because once and a while small rocks start falling upon their heads and they start making those annoying sounds when they speak to the leader. They have been walking through these passages for about 30 odd minutes; they would usually have a few stops here and there, but they just kept on walking, even though that the leader would whack one of the smaller grublins away because of how annoying they are.

Almost another 30 minutes later, the group of grublins were now walking in a corridor that looked like it used to be a apart of a temple, but it was just covered or destroyed by falling debris. They started to pick up the pace because of something or someone might be waiting for them or something else. While the group was walking, they did not notice that two of their smaller grublin members lost their way and were seperated from the group.

The two small grublins were just walking around like a bunch of wondering idiots. At the same time, these grublins were very scared of being by themselves in these passages because due to how little light there is now just going deeper into this unknown corridor. These grublins were getting so scared that any noice they heard ,they would throw their mini axes at the sources of the noices, but they were mainly rocks that came off the walls.

After a few minutes, the grublins found that this corridor only lead towards a dead end with a bunch of boulders and debris blocking the entrance. The two started shouting at each other in their weird language, until they started scratching at the rocks and debris ; probably to get to the other side.

After 15 minutes of them trying to find small opening, one of them found a very weak part of the debris and then it called his partner. The little grublin took hold of the small axe in his stick and stone claws and started to hit the weak spot as hard as it could. After 10 or so hits, the weak debris broke down and then an entrance was shown to the two. They walked towards the entrance and moved through it.

The sight they were met with was very shocking... half of this small cave was covered in crystals, but they didn't contain energy within them!

One of them ran towards one of the crystals too take a closer look at them, but when it passed one of the crystals something on the ground caught his attention. There in the corner of all these drained crystals was a weirdly bumped looking rock covered in dust. The grublin started moving towards it too check it out. Once it was next to the rock, how mistaked the grublin was... it wasn't a rock, it was some strange creature! The grublin shouted towards the other one, in his language, to look at this creature. Once they were close enough to the creature, one of them put its claws on the creature and dusted away the sand and dust. This creature was very intriguing. The creatures top part of its head was covered with long fur or hair. Its robes were very different to other moles, apes and cheetahs they've see and these robes covered its whole body except the... claws and face, this creature looked like it was shaved all over its body. It didn't even have a muzzle!

One of the grublins then slowly moved forward and tried to touch the creature, but moved its claw very carefully towards it... Without them knowing that the creatures hand was starting to twitch.

Once the grublin was in a touching, it happened...

The creature's eyes sprung open and it then grabbed the grublins face with one hand, but managed to knock away the other grublin. The grublin who was grabbed started screaming and shouting in agony and the most horrifying thing, that any grublin could see, the grublins body started falling apart. The other grublin could see what its eyes looked like, they were completely black on the outside, but it had a blood red iris and its skin was a very dark screams then stopped and the grublin's body was just a pile of grublin parts laying on the ground.

The creature started to stand up and looked at the other grublin that was on the ground scared out of its wits. The creature made a smile that stretched its connecting skin on its mouth that kind of made it look like a inward snout for what a grublin would think. The grublin tried to make a dash for the exit, but then when he looked back at the creature to make sure it wasn't following him, he looked back at the exit and the creature was right infront of him. He couldn't scream before a hand launched out and grabbed his face and then the grublin was silent.

The next thing, the creature held the grublin above him and then slammed the creature, in one blow, into the ground and the head was no more, but a pile of mush,bone and blood.

Then, something started happening to the creature, its irises red colour of his eye became brown and the black part of the eye became white. Its dark grey skin started turning into the tanned colour. He looked down at the ground and started gagging at the scene. Trying to control himself, he swallowed it back (disgusting).

"W-What just happened?!"Silver asked himself.

Finally, chapter 3 is done and dusted off my list and longer than my other two chapters. I have to thank Merecor and The Silent Insomniac for advice for my fanfic and I really appreciate what you to did. And all the other reviewer thanks a lot, at least i can still keep it up :/)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : How did this happen?  
Disclaimer (dont own spyro characters, but oc's are mine)

Hey readers, the powers and abilities that Silver will have will be pretty similar to a Soul Reapers and throughout the story, he will keep on unlocking more of his powers and abilities. In the previous chapter, he didnt know that he used an ability that Soul Reapers use to absorb the energy and the souls of the living as a fuel for their source of power ... seems cool. PS. Pretty similar to Tokyo Ghoul... and if you guys don't know what it is, its an anime and watch some Youtube about it.

Silver just stared at the two dead bodies infront of him, one's head was no more than a pile of mush and the other one was just in pieces, more like sucked out dry and then ripped apart from the looks of it. Looking slowly towards his hand, he could feel that it was wet, but a thick wetness. When he saw his hand, he went wide eyed to see that it was covered in dark crimson blood dripping off his hand. Immediately, he tried to wipe the blood off on his shirt. Until his hand was almost cleansed off, he just stared back at the bodies. 'H-How did this happen, did I kill these things?' Lots of thoughts were just popping around his brain, but there was one,"What are these things, they look like stickmen attached to rocks, more like little demons too me."

Looking around the area Silver was in, it was pretty dark in some corners of the cave, but there was some light that came through from somewhere, but his eyes were then fixed to the empty casings of the Dark Gems. "What are those crystals anyway, they seem to have no colour. It's like they've been drained magically or something... I don't know."

Silver turned around and looked back at the exit, "Hopefully somebody can tell me what's going on here and mabye tell me where I am."

Walking out of the cave, Silver was met with a long corridor that was then divided into three other passages that could've lead anywhere from where he is. Walking towards the three passages, he started to scratch his head, "Okay, which path to choose... left, middle or right...Well I am a left hander(no funny ideas people) so left side it is." Silver started walking through the left passage hoping that he would find a person that could tell him where he is. This path was more of a digged passage than a natural cave passage too Silver and some small parts of the cave looked like they've been tilled for a temple or something.

For almost 10 minutes, Silver reached the end of the passage and he could see more light, but fire light. Looking down another long path, along the sides of the wall there were long rows of fire-lit torches that lead deeper into the long corridor. "Wait is that cheering I hear?" The sound was coming from the far side of the corridor, but the noices and cheering was probably so loud, that it actually started making vibrations in the ground.

Then out of nowhere, a loud roar was given off from the area. Silver fell onto his butt because of that roar. "What on earth was that because that didn't sound like a lion roar too me?!" he asked himself.

Without thinking, Silver dashed through the long corridor until he could hear the noices of roaring and the strong vibrations that were getting stronger the closer he was. Getting closer to the noices, Silver saw that the floar was stone plated and the walls were all stone plated too; the style was pretty close too Roman architecture. "Okay surly this has to be one of those animal wrestling games or something else." Until Silver got to the big looking amd messed up Roman entrance... "Mama help me..." is the only thing he can say from what he is seeing. A large creature which had the face and head of a goblin with fire burning eyes. Its entire body looked to be made up of lava and rocks and this thing must've been close to 50 to 60 feet in height!

Looking down, there was a platform infront of the goblin creature that had... two dragons?!

'No... fricken... way...' Silver thought like he was going to scream like a little girl because he sees two dragons, 'Wait those dragons seem very familar, they look like they've come from a ... game. His eyes grew almost as large as golf balls; there is only one game where there are two purple dragons like those on the platform. 'S-Spyro and Cynder, it can't be...'

While Silver was in his state of shock the battle against the Golem was still going on. Spyro and Cynder were busy dodging attack after attack from the Golem with great agility and speed, but now the Golem was getting annoyed with them.

Then out of the corner of Silvers eye, he saw a hooded figure on the far side of the battle area near one of the other passages and it seemed to have a bow in its hands... no claws. Silver quickly ran behind one of the fallen debris from the ceiling of the cave just incase that figure did see him and then decided too shoot him. 'Mabye I should just wait behind here for the time being, especially not by the fight."

While Silver was busy hiding, the hooded figure took out an arrow from its quiver and loaded it onto the bow. Taking a look at the Golem, it aimed the arrow tip at the face of the Golem and pulled the bow string back until it was at full tension. Closing one eye it took aim and shot...

The arrow flew through the air until it then hit Golem in its left eye. The Golem started roaring in pain and then tried to hold its shot eye, but it then dissappeared into the blazing abyss. Spyro and Cynder got so confused to how the Golem got shot in the eye, until they saw Hunter on the other side of the platform. Hunter called their names and then the two purple dragons started flying too him.

After all of the action, instead of Silver hiding behind the debris the whole time, he found a small passage and decided to do a bit of exploring for the time being and to try and find some sort of way out of this place. He was just walking down the passage thinking back to that huge creature he saw, 'That creature looks very familiar to goblins except with more fire, stones and some life too it. That hooded creature who shot that goblin thing wasn't even human, besides its legs looked like cat legs and it's hands weren't hands... they were claws... What the hell's going on and where am I?'

While Silver was busy walking around in random directions, a cloaked black figure was just looking at him through the darkest parts of the passages; its glowing red eyes were just locked onto him looking like it was going to pounce on Silver. Then a white lining of razer sharp teeth was formed underneath it's bloodshot looking eyes and it then spoke, "Don't worry Silver, you'll get the answers soon... very soon". The eyes of the hidden creature then vanished as well as that creepy smile.

Silver was getting so frustrated with these passages because every time he turned to he next passage, it would either be, 1 a deadend, 2 a long drop or 3 a long drop with another path on the other side. He was just grabbing his head and looked like he was trying to yank out his hair. He decided to take a break from all the frustration and all the walking that he has done. At this rate Silver would never be able to find an exit out of this giant cave.

Sitting down and leaning up against the cave wall, he just closed his eyes to try and calm his nerves down.

"This is starting to annoy the hell out me... ok Silver... just calm down and take a few breaths and don't get too frustrated with those entrances because this is bound to happen again..."Taking in a few breaths through his nose and out of his mouth, he put his head into his hands and just tried to calm himself down without crying. SNIFF SNIFF; even though that Silver isn't a crier, in times like this he cries without sobs, but just sniffing. The position he is in, is very scary and confusing because he was probably taken away from his home and put into a place where he could suffer the loss of his mother and father, even though that his father was physically abusing Silver; it was all because of his mothers death that made his dad the way he was.

Just by thinking about his dead mother and father, Silver was now crying his eyes out and drops of tears hit the cave floor and almost started making small puddles.

"W-Why does this h-have to happen t-to me? O-out of all the p-people, w-why me?"

"I can definitely tell you why you're here, Silver."

Looking up from his hands, he saw a black coated figure that showed its skull-like eyes with the white dots in its sockets... This was the same thing from his very weird dream he had before finding himself in that cave full of crystals.

"W-Why are you here? Are you here to k-kill me because if you a-are, t-then just d-do it, I don't care..."

"Why would I want to kill you, Silver, besides you are very important for not killing." It said in its creepy voice.

Silver rubbed away the tears from his face and rubbed his eyes so that his eyes wouldn't burn with the tears in his eyes.

"Okay freak, why the hell am I so important too you?! I've already been having a bad day now because first off, I somehow killed two ugly stick-looking-insects by somehow crushing the ones head into ground that then became headmush and the other one was just in a bunch of pieces looking like someone dried the thing dry and then ripped him apart?! So why?!"

Silvers anger was very intense, you could feel like you were just shrinking due to his anger. The black creature then started smiling showing all of those sharp razor teeth; the smile seemed like a satisfactory smile to Silver.

"Why are you staring at me like that, you freak?!" Without Silver knowing, the way he shouted out that question made some of the cave rumble and some small pebbles started falling of the ceiling of the cave. The thing didn't even say a thingm but still smile.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING?!" That force made the whole cave rumble with so much energy that larger debris started falling off the ceiling of the cave.

The black figure then decided to quit fooling around without saying anything, "Alright then, Silver, just look here..."

The figure lift up its hand and then drew in the air a circle and now in the air was a floating mirror made of a dark mass on the borders of it. Silver took some small steps closer towards the mirror... and just shot away from ghe mirror. "What the bloody hell was that?! That can't be my reflection..."

"Just take another look, Silver, but you don't have to be scared and besides... it's you." It sounded like those guys who influence you into doing something that isn't right.

Holding in his breath, he took a few steps forward and looked at his reflection. His eyes were very horrifying of all, instead of having dark brown eyes, they are replaced with bloodshot red eyes and the white part of his eyes are now replaced with a night black colour and also the red cracks could be seen that even lead out of the eyes onto his skin. (Look up Tokyo Ghoul eyes so you know what I'm talking about )  
Instead of having tan coloured skin, it's colour now changed to a dark grey colour.

Silver just back up away from the mirror until he hit the wall. All of those features that were on him were very supernatural to him. Looking down at his dark grey skin, he was just to shocked to say anything.

"N-No, that c-can't be me, n-never."

"That's why you are very important,Silver, it's your inner self... the reaper side of you..."

His eyes then shot open when he heard that word. He then looked at the figure with a confused look even with those horrifying eyes.

"What do you mean 'reaper side' of me?"

"Ok ,for me to tell you about that... we have to go back 4000 years ago when the first human civilisation started. In the ancient times, most human civilisations used to think that there were angels and demons that used to help them throughout their daily routines in life, examples like: angel or demon of water, air, earth, fire, etc. All of these spirits were actually real, in the times of the ancients, but there were always an angel and demon that were at constant war with each other, the angel of good deeds and the demon of sin . These two could never negotiate with each other because due to how much the angel wanted good deeds in the world and to send humans up into heaven when they die, but the demon would try and pull the humans down to hell because of their sins. After centries, they decided, instead of them trying to pull each soul to heaven or hell, they will put someone on the earth to make lives and deaths of humans equal... This is were you and I come in..."

Silver was taking in all he details of this very weird story, but he still kept on listening to it.

"Why does this involve you? You said that this involves me..."

"Listen Silver, the details I gave you about the past with the ancients is very confusing and still up to this day scientists don't understand how they lived spiritually, I understand, but you have to know how you became the being you are now... and it's vitally important that I tell you so."

Silver just stared at it, but for some reason the creature sounded like it wanted to help him, but he was so confused big time with all of this detail,

"One question, the being that you said that the angel and demon would put down on Earth... Who was it?"

"It wasn't just a being that was sent from heaven or hell, but they created a spirit that would be put into the chosen being and this will passed down from generation to generation and so on, but the person who contains the spirit will have to make huge choices in life meaning if it were a good or evil choice. When the spirit and the person is one, thet form one of the most powerful beings in the universe. in this case the realms..."

There was a sudden pause from the creature and he seemed to be in some sort of a trance from those words that it just said. Silver then decided to stand up for the time being because all this sitting about was like listening to a whole lecture in class the whole day.

"So... what was the being called?"The way that Silver asked that was with a confused tone with a bit of fear as well.

Then another silence filled the cave until the creature looked up straight into Silver's eyes and a huge maniacal smile started appearing on its face.

"...a Soul Reaper..."

A frown appeared on Silvers forhead like this were a confusing story without the main idea.

"A Soul Reaper... I thought that they were myths from the bible and especially in folktales across the world..."

"Sometimes folklore tells us the truth of the past, Silver. The images of the past are always carried through until the next generation and once they receive them, then it will carry on until the end comes. What I'm getting at Silver, is that you are the chosen one to become the next Soul Reaper." It said in a normal toned voice, but will a touch of excitement.

Silver just stared at the creature like it were the devil himself. Him... A SOUL REAPER? This made his mind go on overdrive because of all the questions that started popping around in his head.

"What...? Y-You kidding me, right?"

The creature then dropped it's head down because it has been doing this job for so long and always seeing their priceless expressions on their faces. It closed its eyes and went silent.

"Hey... um Freaky... Are you still there?"

Silver walked in front of the creature and started waving his hand in front its face.

"This is so dangerous and freaky at the same time..."

"They have spoken..."

Silver got such a fright from it that he almost shot through the roof, even if he were in a cave. He then jumped back, but then achieved by falling on his backside.

"Ouch that hurt quite a bit you know!" He stood up onto his feet and started rubbing the soar part of his backside.

"They have spoken..." The creature repeated.

"Ookkaayy so who has spoken?"

Out of nowhere, the wall behind the creature started to turn black and a thick liquid of some black mass started sliding down the wall.

"What the hell?" That was the only thing that Silver could say because shit could've gotten real.

"Well it has been fun talking to you Silver, but it seems that my time is up now..."

"Wait what?! You haven't even told me what I was meant to do and also what else is going to happen to me. I don't know what too do!"

"Mmmm... I think I know what to do." Then the creatures hand started to form a dark sphere shaped ball and then it floated towards Silver.

Silver just stared at the sphere for a few moments and had a very confused face.

"Er okay... What is this suppose to do?"

"Just touch it and we'll see..."

Silver just stared deep into the ball of black mass thinking that this ball could be a bomb or something. Slowly moving his left hand towards it, he started feeling like he was going numb all over. 'This feels so weird on a whole new level.'

Then he touched it with his hand, but then the orb flowed into his hand and disappeared. Silver was very dumbstruck by this and started wiggling his left arm to get the numbness out.

"What was that?"

"Oh don't worry about it, lets just say it was a... 'jump starter' for your powers and abilities to awaken, but it only unlocked a small fraction of your skills and powers. So along the way the more souls you absorb, the more powerful you become. Also depending on the type of soul you absorb from beings can also vary from magic and strength, but you have to make sure which being uses magic or uses more strength so that you can use to your advantage . If you kill and absorb an even stronger beings' soul, you could unlock new powers or abilities. Thats all you need to know Silver, but remember that a Soul Reapers soul can only feed on the energy of souls and if you lack of that type of energy , you could die. Good luck Silver and try and control yourself in future..."

The creature then dissappeared into the dark walk along with all the black mass as well. Silver was just standing there trying to gather all of his thoughts from that creature he saw.

"Well... this is going to be one hell of a ride for my life. Hope that I can stay on track."

Silver looked to his right and saw that the passages were more lit up compared to the others, but there was one that that had more fire torches.

"Here we go again..." And Silver started running towards the passage hoping to find his way out of this cave and hoped too not get into any fights with grublins or Spyro.

Ta-da chapter 4 is officially on the menu and this one took me quite a while to finish because I had to start learning for upcoming exams. Oh ya and in the next chapter, Silver knocks into Spyro, Cynder and Hunter, but the chapter will tell the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strength and Instinct

Disclaimer: (dont own spyro characters, but oc's are mine)

* * *

 **Ola readers. Forgot to add that there might be a small amount of Dark Souls stuff in here, so enjoy!**

* * *

'Whoever made these passages in the first place, I would've kill them by now!' Silver thought angrily. Even though that he found out that he was a Soul Reaper and what became of him with that black creature, he forgot that this cave had to many passages and small corridors to count. Now he has a drive to try and find a way out of this damn cave, even if it gets bloody frustrating with all the passages.

'Damn it, I should've asked Freaky how to get out here. Thanks a lot you stupid brain...', he then literally hit himself on the head quite hard. Silver most likely ran for about 45 minutes going in zigzag patterns through all the passages he ran through or in circles. Some of the passages started revealing parts of very old stone carved cinder blocks for underground temples which was very unusual for Silver because he never heard of underground temples, even when he was back home with all the history lessons he use too have.

'Okay break time...'

It seemed that the air was starting to get thicker the further he travelled into these caves. This could be good or bad for Silver, 1, he could be getting closer towards an entrance that could be near the top of a mountain, 2, he could be travelling further down into the cave and further away from the entrances. He leaned up against the wall and started breathing heavily because of the thick air.

Then a sound was heard through the passage... there was a moment of silence. Silver then looked down at his stomach,'I should've asked that thing if it had something to eat because I am starving right now!'

He then looked left and right of the passage and could see that it lead to even more corridors. They must've carried on for miles!

"Karma's a bitch..."

Suddenly an unexpected shockwave erupted the cave and smaller pieces of rock fell off the ceilings of the cave. Silver shot back from the wall and back onto his feet and started looking in all directions of the cave like a completely confused maniac.

'Okay, okay Karma I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I called you a bitch!'

Then another even bigger shockwave shot through the cave and almost knocked Silver off his feet, but he only just kept his balance.

'Okay what the hell is happening?' Looking at the other small corridors; the shockwaves were most likely coming in from those corridors, but there were inly three of these corridors. 'Well here's the choice challenge again whoopy.' He thought sarcasticly. Looking at them, they didnt show any signs of death, but you still must be cautious when it comes to good looking corridors and they could end up with your worst nightmare. 'Well... I'm going with left again.'

He took a left turn into the corridor not knowing what is going on,on the other side.

10 minutes later

Silver was jogging the way through the left passage he took because he is a left hander (no dirty thoughts people) and decided to speed things up a little even after a long run that could've taken an hour. Looking around his surroundings, it was amazing because... it's a temple corridor!

'This is so legit. Suck it National Geographic!'

Everything was made in a very weird way, especially the cinder blocks and broken pillars. Most of them were covered in vines and some of the cinder blocks were made of sandstone and were starting to become smooth sandstone.

'What on earth?...' Silver saw something that was carved into the sandstone cinder blocks and they looked like they were starting to fade away due to the aging of these blocks. Walking towards one, he could start seeing the outlining of very faint dragons; some were small and the others looked huge.

"Wow... so I actually am in these so called Dragon Realms, it's kind of amazing."

Even though these ancient-looking-carvings are an amazing site too uphold, he still needs to find a way out of this underground temple. Standing up, he then started moving around the area and sightseeing everything that just showed itself. There was a bridge that lead towards another dark corridor on the other side of the temple, but over the edge was most likely a 7000 foot drop. Silver then walked towards the bridge and took a glimpse at the long drop, 'Yep don't want to fall down there.'

Walking along the bridge, something didn't feel right... He felt like something or someone was watching him, but he couldn't figure out where. Stopping along the midway section of the bridge, his sixth sense was going wild trying to tell him that there is something here... very close. He looked from left to right and nobody was there, but his sixth sense was really yelling at him in his mind. 'Something doesn't feel right.'

Then out of nowhere five grublins just shot out of the ground with there axes and spears in their clawed hands. Silver looked around to find another three grublins, but they were about half a foot taller than him and about 3 feet taller than the five other grublins in front of him. Silver just stood in his spot while the grublins blocked off his escape routes. 'Oh shit what am I suppose to do?...' he thought with a scared expression.

Then for some reason, Silver felt some sort of excitment filling within him and it actually started making him a bit jumpy like a five year old child ate to many sweets on his birthday. 'This feels very strange indeed!'

Silver looked up and saw that the grublins were slowly advancing in him. 'I wish I had some sort of weapon right now because I need something now!' Then out of the blue, his arms started turning black and then it started enveloping around his body. "What the hell?!" His whole body was now enveloping in a huge cloud of darkness and there was silence.

The grublins stopped their advance on Silver and just started circling the huge black tower of darkness on the ground.

After a few moments, the dark tower started shrinking until all the dark matter fell to the ground and disappeared. Silver had his eyes closed while he was in that dark tower and he had a calm but angry expression on his face. Opening up his eyes, he looked at his hands and his eyes went as wide as basketballs. In his hands, there were two dual combat scythes! The handles of the sythes were at least two and a half ruler lengths long and at the bottom of the handles were two pure silver skulls. In the two skulls, there was a black chain that then wrapped around the handles until it reached the blades and the chains also wrapped around his arms. Looking at the long blades, they went into a slight curve, but near the starting point of the blade, that was near the handle, it went from a raggered edge to a long sharp smooth edge. The blade must've been at least 1,2 metres long! There were also some weird markings on the blade that travelled until the edge of the scythes.

After admiring the two sythes, he looked back and forth at all the grublins. 'Hopefully, I can use these or I'm dead meat.' He then positioned himself with the two scythes ready for the fight to begin.

(SOUNDTRACK: Scary monsters and nice spirits by Skrillex)

One of the smaller grublins came charging in at Silver with a high pitched battle cry swinging its small crooked axe everywhere. Silver stood in his spot with a calm, but bored expression on his face. When the grublin was in stricking from Silver, Silver used his right scythe and blocked the grublin with the blunt part onto of the sythe and then used his left scythe and stabbed the grublin in its torso and it went right through it. Dark crimson blood was pouring out of the grublin and it started to choke on its own blood. Silver, with enough strength, used his motion with the scythe to throw the small grublin off the bridge into the dark long drop.

He was very surprised with his strength; then looked down at his scythes and saw all the blood dripping off the blade. Then, a sinister smile was starting to form on his face. He looked up at the grublins and they seemed scared and surprised, but then all the small grublins came charging in with all their battle cries, but then all the medium sized grublins came charging in as well! Silver just closed his eyes and memories started flashing in his eyes, but most of them were just to bad too see

"Well it has been a fun ride, even though that my life wasn't as perfect as I wanted it too be..." he whispered to himself and closed his eyes for the end to come... but nothing happened.

He popped one eye open and... everything looked like it was moving very slowly! He took a look at his surroundings; there was hardly any sound and he couldn't even hear himself breathing. He looked at all the grublins that were busy running in slow motion towards him... and Silvers smile grew into a huge sinister smile that would scare the living hell out of you in your sleep.

He made a lightning fast dash towards the grublins and slashed all seven of them with his two scythes and then closed his eyes. Then everything that was going in slow motion began to speed up again in the normal time. The noises that you could've heard inside the caved temple could be heard again. Silver was just standing a few metres away from the grublin group with their backs faced towards him and his back was facing them. A few seconds past... and six of the grublins top parts of their bodies just slided off and blood was just spraying out of them, but one was just laying on the ground groaning in pain. Silver looked over his shoulder and you could see the detail on his face... it was covered in stripes of crimson blood and his eyes colour changed to crimson red and the surrounding of the eyes were black with black cracks going out of the eyes. He walked towards the fallen grublin and then his two scythes then disappeared into a cloud of darkness and it flowed back up his arms. The grublin saw him and started panicking trying to drag himself away from the human.

Silver was right by the small grublin and grabbed it by the neck and lifted it into the air.

"Ok bug... talk!" He shouted at it.

"P-Please d-don't..."

"Talk now or I rip you from the inside out!" He yelled very loudly. His grasp on the grublin was getting tighter and tighter. The sounds of grublin's breathing was getting weaker and weaker at the second.

"O-O-Okay... I-I'll talk..." Then Silver loosened his grip a little bit so the grublin could speak. "H-He sent us out to find a being of strong power; power that could most likely overpower him and it seems like y-you are him," Silver looked down at the grublins torso and saw that the stab mark of his sythe was almost as long as the grublins body length; blood was pouring from him and if you could see, some of its organs were showing. In Silvers mind he would have most likely vomited everywhere, but in his current state it looked like he has seen this millions of times. "P-Please don't k-kill me, please..."

Silver just stared at the grublin and it looked like it would've soiled itself because of those demon looking eyes. Silver closed his eyes and just through the grublin harshly to the ground and started walking away, but behind him the grublin slowly pulled something out of its little axe... it was a orange gem, but these gems were rarely used because they are like modern grenades. The grublin lifted it up and aimed it at Silver...

When the grublin through it at the human... he disappeared!

Silver disappeared behind the grublin and grabbed it by its head and then weird shit started happening.

The grublins body started glowing glowing a black while Silvers hand was pulling away very slowly, but looked like it was holding onto something. He then yanked his hand away from the grublins head and in his hand... was a dark orb that looked like moving shadows. He just stared into the orb and then crushed it and then the dark matter just flowed into him. Then he closed his eyes for a few seconds with huge sinister grin on his face. A few moments later, he slowly opened his eyes...

(SOUNDTRACK ended)

He seemed very dazed and his vision was slightly blurry. This felt like when you've just woken up from a coma. "Man, I've got to know why this.."

Before he could finish, he felt something wet on his hand (PS: Readers if you thinking other thoughts, then the internet just corrupted you) He looked down at his hands and just stared at the crimson blood that was stuck to his hands with pure shock and fear. Looking up shakily, he saw the carnage that he had done to these creatures. All of them; just laying on the ground with their bodies chopped in half by his scythes with their guts hanging out and their blood flowing out of them.

"I-I have to get out of here!" he whispered and then ran as fast as he can over the bridge and ran into the dark corridor.

A few minutes later...

"That was just messed up... just messed up!"

Silver felt like banging his head against a wall just to get those horrfying images out of his head because the closest thing that he saw that was close to that gory scene was playing games like Prototype, Call of Duty, DOOM, etc.

He was holding his head in his hands and looked like he was trying to crush his head. His mind was just raging with war trying to destroy the images that he saw a few moments ago. Trying not to get a headache, he let go of his head and put his face into his hands and stood in his spot to calm down. Those images would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life; seeing the lifeless and cut up bodies of his victims that he killed. He didn't know what came over him when those things tried to attack him, it felt like a new instinct came over him to just kill them, not defend. The way he slaughtered them was just frightening for a person to see; seeing all the blood and insides just coming out of their lifeless bodies. Usually a person would be feared when someone with a gun shot their best friend, but this will probably make that person kill themselves.

'Whatever came over me back at the bridge, must've been those two souls energies that I absorbed back at the other cave. Why didn't freaky dude not tell me about what could've happened if I met those things?'

 **'Oh ya I forgot to tell you that if you came into contact with the grublins, the energy built up inside of you would make you a bit more bloodthirsty.'**

Silver got such a fright and almost fell onto his butt, but he still kept his posture.

'The hell... Freaky is that you?!'

 **'Well obviously, who else do you think would talk to you in your mind besides I practically know your whereabouts and probably everything about you.'** Silver made a small grin and closed his eyes.

'Ya that's the creapy part about you. No wonder why your name is Freaky, but I think I should call you...' Before he could finish, he felt a pain inside his head that felt like a headache. He wenched at the pain and held his head. 'Ow! Did you do that?'

 **'Well who the f**k do you think did it?'** He sounded a bit different compared to the last encounter they had together. He sounded like a reject and a complete asshole which was pretty weird for Silver.

'Geez man, why you acting like such an ass now? I haven't had a reaction come out of you like that before.'

 **'Honestly I've acted like this a thousand times more than you would've thought of it and basically the first time I met you... that was my nice side. This on the other hand is my... how should I say it? my 'kinder' side.'** Silver could hear that he emphasised that one word and scolded at that.

'Okay, okay, but what I really need to know now, am I close to an exit to get out of this hellhole?'

 **'Just give me a second...'** A few minutes pasted and there was total silence between the voice and Silver. Silver stopped in his spot to wait for a reply.

'Well... anything yet?'

 **'Okay I think I've found a way. Just listen to me, in the next 50 meters ,turn to a left corridor, but you will have to suck up all your gut to try and get through it because it's quite squashed up...'** When he heard that there could be an exit, there was a drive building inside of Silver that told him to push himself to find that exit. Silver followed the route that the voice told him to go. Within the first 50 meters, the passage divided up into 4 four corridors, but he couldn't tell which one to take. 'Okay, so which one?'

 **'Take the one on the far right; basically the one that is right next to you.'**

Silver took the corridor on his right until he came across a very thin path, that seemed to have been crushed by the original cave walls, but there was still a path in between it. Silver just stood there and put has hands on his hips,"Well, Freaky wasn't talking shit at all."

Taking a few steps forward, he looked at the sides of the caved in corridor. He couldn't climb it because the walls were to closed in at the top, probably because of earthquakes and avalanches. The only way he could go through is to squeeze through this corridor. "I just hope I won't get stuck... Here goes nothing."

Turning to his side, he start sliding through the tightly packed corridor. Just for safety precautions, Silver tried sliding slowly through incase he would get stuck or get cuts from the rock. After a few attempts, he made it to the other side of the corridor and was met with a huge site.

 **'There's your exit, Silver.'**

Silver was standing on a small balcony that was only 3 meters by 4 meters, the perfect sniping spot, but he doesn't have a gun, unfortunately. The balcony overlooked a large bridge that was built very high above a lava river, that continues from a lavafall and so on. There were two large doors that were on either sides of the bridge and about 7-8 meters above the bridge was a large steel-wooden structure that looked like dragon, but there seemed to be a large blowhorn on one side... so it was a blow horn. His sight was then averted towards one of the huge doors that started opening, then three figures came running out, but he couldn't see properly because he was to far away to get to the bridge.

'I think we should go and take another route until we find another way to the bridge...'

 **'There aren't any other areas to go through to get to the bridge. You'll just run into those grublins again.'**

Silver was just staring at the other side of the bridge and started looking along the walls of this long cavern cave, but there weren't any platforms or anything... just rough and smooth caved walls. He just stared down at his feet in defeat; if he wanted to get to the bridge, this is his only option. An idea then shot into Silvers head; what if he could somehow shoot himself across to the bridge. He looked down at his hands and closed his eyes thinking when it was the last time he had his two scythes.

SHHHIING

He opened up his eyes, his two scythes were back! He sighed in relief because he could've probably left them somewhere without him knowing. Then he saw from the handles that the two shadow chains started curling up around his arms until they got to his shoulder.

'Do you think that there's a way that I can shoot myself to the other side?'

 **'What?! Are you crazy? If you try and do that you could most likely fall to your death!...'**

'So you do know a way on how to do it!' He pointed out.

 **'Sigh, yes there is only one way on how to get there, but you are going to have to believe me okay?'**

'Ok, ok so what am I suppose to do?'

 **'It might be a bit of a shock, but you are going to have to use those chains for you to get to the other side...'**

'Wait wait wait wait... I... have to use the chains to get there?' Silvers face had an expression of fear and confusion because how the hell can you actually shoot yourself across a long-drop-cave to the other side that is probably 500 to 550 feet away.

 **'Listen you know how a slingshot works?'** Silver nodded his head to the question. **'Okay that's good. Now listen to me very carefully; you are going to have to activate your weapons Extensive Mode, which will activate the chains that are connected to the two scythes.'**

Silver looked at the chains that were wrapped around the scythes and around his arms... How could he shoot with chains that are only 2 meters in length? But to not waste time, he has to follow the creepy in his head.

'Alright, so what am I suppose to do?'

 **'Close you eyes, but focus the energy into your arms to move into the chains and don't worry, the chains will absorb the energy to activate its abilities.'**

Silver closed his eyes and tried to remember how to harness the energy inside of him from those souls that he absorbed. He frowned while in thought and his eye lids looked like they were crushing each other. Then, his arms started glowing a white flamed aura. He opened his eyes and they grew large and had a huge grin on his face, of success. The white flames just danced around his arms for a few seconds, until the flames started dying down and then the chains started glowing white, but then vanished.

 **'Well done Silver. Now this will be a pretty scary part for you to do now, you are going to have to throw both of your scythes into opposite sides of the cave...'**

'WTF, how on earth am I going to do that?' He thought that he was losing his mind, how can you throw two scythes in walls on opposite sides while having attached chains to him. He could also get pulled off the side of the edge due to the force of the scythes pulling him.

 **'Silver this is your only chance! Either do what I say or you could just lay your ass in the soil until you die!'** Silver was taken back at the tone of Creepy because that tone could probably scare Freddy Kruger from top to bottom.

'Ok ok, I'll do!'

 **'Just be very careful because the force will shoot you at very fast speeds, so try and shoot straight**.'

Silver had a worried and scared expression on his face because this is like cheating life and death. He took a few steps backwards until his back was touching the wall. closing his eyes, he turned his head upwards and took in some slow breaths.

 **'Don't worry Silver, it'll be okay'**

Looking forward, he leaned up against the wall... and ran. When he was close near the edge, he jumped...

In quick action, Silver through his scythes into the sides of walls and he saw the black chains that were connected to them and to him. In splits of a second, he was impressed and surprised, but then went onto the dangerous task at hand. The scythes connected into the walls and the two long chains were at full stretch and a huge slingshot force shot him at 250 kilometres an hour, along with his weapons.

Silvers heart was pumping at a very fast rate while flying through the air; everything seemed to be going in slow motion. It could either mean his death or his messed up mind is just playing with him. He looked forward and saw that he was closing in towards the bridge, where the three figures are. His instincts started kicking in when he saw that the three figures were getting attacked by the grublins, but they were the small sized ones. Out of nowhere, a metal skeleton mask then appeared on his face( Imagine the mask from Dishonoured with the hood) but Silver didn't notice because of the state he is in. Behind the mask, his eyes became black with the red cracks and irises. His eyes were then locked onto two grublins that were near the three figures. He readied his two scythes in his hands, flying at great speeds towards the the grublins. In case if he wanted to take them all out without being seen, his whole body turned into a midnight black colour that looked like a person as a shadow.

Spyro, Cynder and Hunter were fighting for their lives on the bridge. They were mainly lead here by Hunter because he knew all the entrances and exits of the caves and caverns. When they were by an area of the temple, where the huge platforms were, they almost got squashed by the Golem and they cheated death, but the best part was when the Chronicler gave them their elements. Spyro got the elements of Fire, Earth, Lightning and Ice, which are all the natural elements. Cynder on the other hand got Poison, Fear, Shadow and Air, which are all the unnatural elements. They have been fighting non stop through out all the areas they went through and finally they found the exit for their way out... in which they are getting attacked again.

Spyro slashed at the two grublins in front of him with so much force they got turned into ash and it disappeared. Cynder, on the far right of Spyro, used her shadow element to counter attack the grublins and would usually use her poison element to stun the grublins. Hunter, that was closest to Hunter was using his sword to attack the grublins and would sometimes take out the them with his bow, but with great speed.

"There's to many of them Hunter! What are we going to do? We can't keep this up forever!" Spyro yelled and then electrocuted five other grublins and then they became ash.

"We have to keep our ground Spyro! We need to lower down that key horn to open up the gate!" Hunter shouted and cut off a grublins head with his sword and then threw a small throwing knife at another grublin that then got impaled in its eye and then grublin then fell. "Cynder we also need you to use your air element to blow into the horn to open up the gate!"

Cynder was about to speak until she heard a blood splattering noise along with screams that came from the edge of the bridge. She along with the other grublins and Spyro and Hunter looked towards the source of the noise and saw a gruesome site. Ten grublins were sliced in half with their blood and organs spilling out of their bodies. Cynder almost started gagging at the disgusting scene until her attention was brought to a darker part of the bridge were she could kind of see a figure in black.

Silver never felt so much excitement in his whole life when he killed all those grublins; it made him feel like a little boy getting the present. His mask and body were just covered in blood, but it was kind of merged in with the shadow form he was in. He saw all of their faces, except for the grublins because its very difficult to tell what face they are pulling. He started advancing slowly out of the darker part of the bridge.

Hunter could just vomit out all the food in his stomach from that scene. He wore a face of fear and courage when he started seeing a figure covered in pure midnigt black on two legs. 'Is that a cheetah or ape, its legs look very different. He readied his sword for what ever is to come.

Spyros heart was beating at extreme rates when he saw the scene, but when he saw a black figure cloaked in black advancing, he gripped the ground with his claws and readied himself for this creature, if it were to attack.

Silver saw all of them get into a defensive manner and decided to go all, but then all the grublins just charged at him with spears and axes. He readied his scythes and had a calm, but scary stance with them.

'I'm going **to enjoy this...'**

* * *

 **FINALLY IM FINISHED! Got that out of my system. Guys, I put in so much effort into making this chapter and TADA... its free to read.**

 **Now Silver encounters Spyro, Cynder and Hunter and now a really fight will begin... CANT WAIT TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confrontations

Disclaimer ( Dont own spyro characters, but oc's are mine)

Hey guys, this chapter I think would have even MORE action in it because now Silver confronts Spyro and the gang, along with the grublins. I think it might take me a while also to finish chapter 7... SO ENJOY

Silver just stared at the grublins with a bloodthirsty smile behind the mask he was wearing. They were all stupid, they only attack on instinct, but without a trace of thought. He stood with a posture that showed you that you should mess with this bitch ( Not the girl or gay way okay) He could already feel all that energy and adrenaline building up inside himself and it gave him a drive to kill the foolish grublins. His black eyes started widening because of all the excitement building up inside of him. Gripping his two bloodsoaked scythes he waited for the perfect time to strike them. He closed his eyes, but at the same time there was something bugging him at the back of his mind telling him to do something. Gritting his teeth he tried to figure out what his mind was trying to tell him what to do.

'A life source absorption trick... nice.'

When he opened his eyes, the colours of the cracks changed! Instead of crimson red cracks, now they are green, but venom green.

He stared down the advancing grublins behind his mask and then started his new ability. He first made his scythes dissappear, but they appeared on his back. He lifted his left hand and then green energy waves started forming around his hand. When he looked at the grublins, they all stopped in their tracks and fell to the ground and started screaming in agony and pain.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH, W-WHAT IN MALEFORS NAME I-IS GOING ON WITH M-ME?!" Silver heard one of the grublins shout and surprisingly he understood it.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"IM BEING RIPPED APART, HELP MEEEE!"

"W-WHYYYYYYY!"

All of the grublins were suffering by the unknown energy source that was coming from Silver. He was just smiling so insanely that the skin on his mouth started stretching all the way to the back of his jaws.

"You're mine..."

With one strong pull, the souls that were inside of the grublins just burst out of them and it showed what their souls looked like. They were all black pieces of matter with a tinge of pink representing the heart of the soul. They all flew into Silver and seemed to be orbiting very closely around him.

Silver looked up, behind his mask the green cracks turned back to red, he saw what was left of the grublins. The bodies were literally rotting away into the ground. Turning his head towards the group where Spyro,Cynder and Hunter were, he was just to excited to see them because his eyes grew bigger again and he still had that maniacal smile underneath that mask. Hunter was holding his bow with an arrow in between it and he was shaking a bit because of the site that was shown to him. Spyro and Cynder were both crouching on the ground reading for a battle to begin.

Silver lifted up both of the scythes and started advancing towards them slowly. You could see the tension in the group due to how much adrenaline is going through their muscles tightening up until a point. Droplets of crimson blood hit the floor with the echoing sounds of water hitting the ground. He was getting very close to them until...

"RRROOAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRR"

The whole cave started rumbling and then one giant lava-like claw hit the surface of the bridge...

"Golem!" Spyro shouted in surprise.

Everybody got into a battle stance waiting for the worst to come from the Golem. The Golem lifted it's upper-body high enough so that it could finish off the group on the bridge. Spyro and Cynder took flight in order to get the Golem off balanced so they could counterattack it and make it fall into the depths of the cavern-like abyss. Spyro started using his fire element against the Golem's damaged claw by mainly using his Comet Dash ability to do extra damage. Cynder used her shadow breath on the Golem's face to try and blind it's vision and then used her Toxic Scorpion Sting to increase the damaged.

The Golem seemed to be very annoyed by the two dragons so it tried to swat them away, but kept on missing that started making it go off balance.

"Cynder go for its legs!" Spyro yelled at Cynder while shooting a stream of ice at the Golem's face. Cynder air dived towards the Golem's claw-like legs...

But the Golem saw this coming and wacked Cynder so hard that she fell unconscious while flying through the air.

"Cynder!" Hunter yelled and tried to shoot the Golem in it's face. He was successfulin doing it, but it wasn't doing any affect on it. "Ancestors, please help us..." He whispered to himself because this whole situation with the Golem could kill them all.

Cynder lay on the ground with Hunter near her trying to defend her from the Golem, but she was close to going unconscious and was trying to fight to keep herself on her legs. Hunter tried to move her to the exit, but due to the Golem trying to squash the both of them, it was very difficult for him to move Cynder closer to the horn because that's the only way to get out of the cave-like- dungeon. It was also difficult because the energy chain that connected Spyro and Cynder kept on pulling the nearly unconscious body of Cynder towards the Golem. "Don't worry Cynder! You are going to be alright!" Hunter then shot an arrow at the Golem's face, but it hit a small fragment of dark crystals that was underneath its tough hide-like scales. This seemed to annoy the Golem big time and let out a roared at Hunter and lifted up a huge claw and prepared to crush the two smaller insects on the nearly broken bridge.

Spyro's eyes widened and was about to witness a tragic death of his rescuer, and the other dark purple dragon that he rescued from Malefor's claspes of darkness, but also the one that he could call a close friend. He was getting very weak due to using up to much energy from his elements that he was given from the Chronicler. He couldn't do anything; even if he did, both Cynder and Hunter will be killed. He had no choice and he shot towards the Golem at full speed.

Hunter tried very hard to try and hit the Golem in one of its eyes so it could get weaker, but there was no chance because it kept on moving to much and it's rock, scaly skin deflected most of his shots. He started remembering the last conversation he had with Ignitus remembering to bring Spyro and Cynder back to Warfang, but if Spyro, Cynder and himself die, then he would've failed his one mission in order to stop the Dark Master from taking over the Dragon Realms. He tried to reload his bow with another arrow - only to find out that there weren't any arrows in his quaver. He stared with complete horror, on his face, at the Golem that was getting closer to crashing them.

Barely holding onto consciousness, Cynder could see most of her life flashing in front of her eyes. She remembered the time when she was controlled by the Dark Master and was basically a puppet to do all the dirty work for him. Eversince Spyro defeated her and she was released from the clasps of the Dark Master, she would still feel like she is being controlled by Malefor. She only lived a life of control, killing and bloodshed. She would occasionally daydream and remember the innocent deaths of youth and elderly dragons; were their blood was spilt and then became part of their ancestors, but they are probably cursing her right now due to all those deaths that she caused. So she decided to let it go and give into her ever lasting sleep. She closed her eyes and fell into a unconscious state.

Everything that was happening seemed to be going in slow motion: Spyro flying with great speed towards the Golem, Hunter standing with his short-sword in front of Cynder in a defensive manner, and Cynder laying on the floor unconscious. The Golem's fist even went in slow motion. And the what's weird is that everything else was going in slow motion too. The falling debris was falling so slow that they didnt even look like they were moving.

In the dead centre of all the action, Silver was just standing with his scythes and wearing his hoody and metal skull mask. Looking at Golem, he decided it was time to finish this monster off. 'I knew this was going to be fun, but this is just getting better and better!'

He ran at a great speed and saw it's weak spot... the legs. Taking his scythes, he slashed at two of them as much as he could due to how much natural armour plating this thing had. With one poweful slash, with one the scythes, he cut through both clawed-legs and moved away quickly, but everything was still going in slow motion. Running in front of the Golem, he jumped so high that he made in up to the neck of the Golem and started slashing the more vulnerable parts of the neck until a lava-like blood started slowly leaking out.

He jumped back down and then closed his eyes, "Off..."

After that one word, everything started going at normal speed. He saw Spyro flying at great speed towards the Golem's head... and did Comet Dash at the back of it.

The Golem started roaring in pain with lava-like blood leaking from its neck and two of its claw legs were cut off with more lava blood spilling onto the surface. It started to lose it's balance, but was busy supporting itself with its arms by hanging onto the sides of the walls. 'Damn it! This thing ia really getting on my nerves!' The black chains started forming around his arms and the scythes until he could feel the grip of them. With all of the energy he had in him he threw the scythes into the air and then slammed them onto the Golem's claws while they were connected with his black chains that extended from him until the scythes. After the two scythes connected with the claws, he shot up into the air due to all that force that connected to the claws and the tension force of the chains. While in the air, the scythes retracted back into his hands and he came, flying towards the Golem's head. Take both of them, he put them together and then a red, firey aura started forming around his arms and the scythes. He lifted them back over his shoulders and then slammed them onto the Golem's eye, but that force caused him to shoot up so high into the sky that he hit the ceiling of the temple-like cave, but with his feet and shot back down onto the surface of the bridge; also causing it to crack due to the landing.

The Golem started yelling in pain, and witn one mistake it lifted it's claws and it fell to its depths in the firey pit.

Silver stood in the position he was in and started collecting his thoughts.

'That was very fun! I wonder if there are a few more for me to... No, no, no, Silver... Control yourself...C-Control y-yourself...'

Silver shut his eyes and then a black, flamed aura started to form around him and started to make the area around him tremble at the shear power. After a minute of continuous trembling, Silver's aura faded away.

His body changed back to its original look: the grey skin turned back to the tanned colour skin and the metal skull mask dissapeared revealing his golden, brown coloured eyes. There was something that changed Silver's appearance - instead of black hair, the colour changed to a hazelnut colour along with blonde colours near the tips of his long hair, especially his long fringe that hung just over his eyes.

'H-How did I ... d-do that?' He was shocked to how he could defeat a beast at that size by using that much magnitude with his scythes and abilities. He could just remember a glimpse before he killed those Grublins; seeing...

Sudddenly, he just jumped to side before an arrow hit the wall behind him. 'Thank you instincts'.

Silver turned around just in time to see another arrow fly past him. Looking at the shooter, he could see Hunter holding a bow in his hand, but he could just see that his quiver was empty. Hunter put the bow on his back and then pulled out a short sword that was strapped to his belt guard. He got into a defensive position in front of the unconscious Cynder. Spyro walked next to his side and also got into a defensive position to also defend Cynder until she wakes up.

'Thank heavons they don't know what I am underneath this hood.'

"Who are you?" Spyro asked in a defensive manner.

Silver didn't reply, but was in deep thought. 'What must I do? What must I do? I have to get out of here quickly!'

'Silver, calm your ass down!'

'Freaky!'

'Yes it's me. Now use Shadow Cloak!'

'Shadow cloak? What the hell is that?!'

'Agh! Nevermind, I will do it!'

"Hey Cheetah! Who are you?!" Hunter yelled at Silver. The reason why he thinks that Silver is a Cheetah was the fact that his body alignment was pretty similar to a Cheetah's. Without warning, Silver's body turned into a shade of midnight black with a slight outlining of his body. Silver ran towards the group, but they weren't able to see him properly because his shadow colour allowed him to merge into all shadows that were near him.

Spyro ran in front of Hunter and unleashed a huge wave of fire at Silver. The intensity and power of the flaming wave was so strong that it started melting the stone tiles that got in its way. If Silver was hit by this... he will most likely end up like a melted snowman on a hot summer's day.

Seeing this terrifying heat wave coming towards him, Silver without thinking just increased his speed and ran straight towards it leaving a shadow trail behind him.

'What the hell are you doing?! We're going to be melted alive...!' Inside of Silver's mind, he knew that it was a bad idea letting Freaky do all the survival work.

When the flaming wave came into contact with Silver... it just passed through him!

Spyro was in pure shock to see the creature pass right through the flaming wave that he unleashed. He tried to use his fire breath, but came into contact with a shadowed hand in the face. The force was strong enough to make him fly a few metres back, but still landed on his paws.

"Spyro...!" Hunter couldn't finish his sentence until he felt pain in his abdominal area, "Aaaaah!"

He then leaned forward and tried to hold onto his abdominal area only to find an arm. Looking up carefully and with pain, he saw the figure infront of him.

"W-What are you?"

Silver stared into his eyes, "If you wanted to know, then you shouldn't have attacked me in the first place!" He removed his fist from Hunter's abdomen and did a full 360 degree kick into his face. Hunter got knocked back by the force and fell to the ground unconscious.

Spyro just stared with fear and anger at the creature. 'How can this thing be so fast and powerful?' He attempted to use his lightning element against him, but streaks of lightning just pass through it without damaging him. Out of nowhere, Silver vanished into thin air and left Spyro to go into a defensive posture in his body tone. "What in all ancestral names was that...?"

Silver flopped onto the ground and let out a groan. "This feels like I've had a mad hangover..."

'A simple 'thank you' could be in order.'

'Ya... Thanks for making me feel like I've had the best hangover.' Silver replied in sarcastic tone. He pushed himself off the ground and stood up straight. Looking around; he was in another alley, but it had countless rock carvings along the sides of the walls. 'What alley do you think this is?'

'It's a dragon ancestral ruin I think. These carvings show the time line of dragon ancestors throughout their generations, probably until now, but that isn't important right. The important thing we have to do is find a way out of this place. Now get moving!'

Silver rolled his eyes, 'Sure thing boss,' he thought sarcastically and started running down the ancient alley-ruin not knowing of what is to come.

Spyro and Hunter, along with Cynder on his back that was still unconscious were walking in a demolished ruin that they hope would lead them to Avlar, but they are going to have to walk through Twilight Falls to get their. Spyro was having some troubled thoughts about the creature he saw, 'It looked like a Cheetah, but they can't perform magic like how that creature did. You would have to mix there magic along with dragons...'

"Hey Bro, you alright? Something bothering you?" Sparx asked with silliness.

"No, it's nothing Sparx..."

Hunter joined in, "It was the creature..."

"I don't know Hunter, something's telling me that, that creature is not to be played around with." Spyro had some concern within his voice because the creature could kill 3 hordes of Grublins in it's kill zone; it could wield two large scythes with so much motion that it looked like it was water; its speed was unimaginably impossible; it could use abilities to camouflage itself within its surroundings; and the scariest part about it was the fact that it could use abilities to drain and absorb tons of energy from another user... it was possibly the way how most of those Grublins died. That gave Spyro a chill just by the thought of it, "What if that creature was created from the dark energy of the Dark Master?"

Hunter looked curiously at Spyro, "If that is so, then it should've killed us back at the exit."

Sparx intercepted the conversation, "Um hello! That thing attacked you guys!"

"Sparx, it probably attack out of defense because those Grublins tried to attack it on sight." Spyro said calmly.

"Well it definitely had a great time ripping those other Grublins apart!" Sparx shot back.

"Sparx if you are going to start another argument, I'll tell Cynder to spend some time with you", Spyro threatened with mischievous tone and grinned at him.

Sparx looked like he was turning into a ghost after that threat, "Lets forget about that creature, shall we?" He questioned in a worried, but scared voice. The group continued off into the ruin and were hoping that Cynder would wake up, but importanly... to make it back to Avlar.

Sorry if I took a while to finish this Chapter because I had to study for exams, but thankfully they are finished so I can finish this story.

Well, the group met Silver and now they could see a fragment of Silvers devastating powers and abilities because there asses were given to them by him. Now all of them are getting closer to escaping the carvern and most likely will meet again . Might take a while to finish chapter 7. Addios Amigos...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapters 7: Finding your way

Disclaimer( don't own Spyro characters, but oc's are mine)

PS: Going to add Dishonoured abilities and powers.

* * *

'Freaky...'

 **'Yes, Silver?'**

'Do you think that we're being punished or controlled?'

 **'What are you asking, Silver?'**

Silver looked down at the cracked tiled floor with sadness and confusion, 'Do you think God is punishing me?'

There was a silence between them, waiting for Freaky to answer. Then...

 **'To be honest with you, I think he didn't want this to happen to you, Silver. Especially... with me',** His voice had the tone of guilt, sadness and anger.

This caught Silver's attention and he had to ask, 'Why do you say that, Freaky?'

 **'Well... it's complicated. Can we just change the subject?** ' For some reason, his voice sounded pretty conerning and gave off a hidden message that told him that it's serious.  
A silence fell upon the two, while Silver rested against a boulder in the middle of the alley way. He tried to think back when he fought against Spyro, the cheetah Hunter and that creature called the Golem. He could slightly remember the scenes from fight. Remembering that he knocked out Hunter and running through a wave of fire that Spyro created to burn him.

'How were we able to run through that attack that Spyro threw at us? We should've been dead after that...'

 **'That was a defensive ability that I activated within our minds. It is called Shadow Cloak. It's an ability that could only be used in times of defense, like back there with our "new rivals" '** , Freaky replied with an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

'Sure, like they're our "rivals". Any more facts about Shadow Cloak?'

 **'It has an affect that actually increases you body's defense, encase you get stabbed, cut, or get hurt by any forms of magic. That's how we weren't able to get affected by Spyro's attack. It increases our strength and speed, but can also use a special camouflaging ability that allows us to merge with shadows and any dark area within our surroundings'** , he said it like he read it out of a book.

Silver was shocked to hear that this ability could do multiple activities within and out of his body. 'Damn that's a hectic ability, I've got to say!' He exclaimed in amazement.

 **'I promise you, Silver, that isn't a "hectic" ability. We have countless, hectic abilities within us.'** He warned him, but with a pinch of excitement.

This caught Silver's attention, 'Wait, what do you mean by "countless"?'

 **'Since that you and I share one body and my powers, our minds and body will have to get use to the ongoing changes in this world, which is a good thing. Reason why I say that; if our body has to get use to cooling climates that go below zero, then my mind can create special powers and abilities from your surroundings. Pretty cool huh?'** He showed off with an arrogant tone.

Silver smirked at this. 'That's pretty cool, Freaky...'

But something stopped him in his speech...

Silver shot onto his feet and looked down the endlessly, long alley that seemed to vanish into the shadows.

 **'What's wrong, Silver?** ' Freaky asked in confusion.

Silver frowned still looking down both ends of the alley. 'Something is here. Can't you feel it?' He thought deeply.

 **'I can't sense what you're sensing, man.'**

'I'm bloody serious! There's something in this alley way, but I don't know which way it's coming from!' Silver exclaimed with frustration. This made him sense up every single muscle within his body, that made him flex a small portion of his body.

Silence fell upon the alley. Not a single breath being taken, no air being exhaled. No bits of debris fell from the ceiling. No foot steps were taken - not even the slightest sounds of the floor or ceiling cracking... It was quiet... too quiet.

In this situation, Silver's stress started getting into his head and started making him go paranoid. He thought that something was going to attack him on the alley going left or the one going right. He closed his eyes slowly, taking deep, but slow, breaths into his lungs, he tried to calm down his nerves.

Silver's mind gave him a good idea that could help him see or kill these things that could be on either sides of the alley.

'Freaky, is there another ability that will allow me to see in the dark or to be more specific, these unknown things?' He calmly asked with his eyes closed.

 **'Yes, I do. Why do you... oh nevermind, I'm a stupid ass,'** he said with announced. **'Just remember** **these words that you're going to say...'**

'What words?'

 **'In order to activate this ability, you need to say a special sentence.'**

'Okay, okay, just let me say it...' Silver spoke at a fast pace. He opened up his mind waiting for that sentence to appear in his mind.

"Nor'as ni' tas..." After the words appeared in his mind, they were sealed or locked inside of it. Slowly opening up his eyes, he saw that everything in his vision had a tint of a light brown to it. His eyes looked like the cracked, looking eyes like before, but the crimson red iris was now a glowing, hazelnut colour.

 **'It's called Dark Vision, by the way... Watch out!** ' He yelled at him in alert.

Looking to his left, he saw a dog figure-like figure running towards him. Looking closely, the dog had demonic features. Instead of having eyes, it had two fire orbs that burst out of the eye socket. It's whole body had no skin, but showed all the muscle tissue with a small opening that showed some organs.

'What the hell is that thing?!' He yelled in his mind.

 **'How must I know! Kill the bloody thing!** ' Freaky commanded him in a defensive manner.

Silver got into a comfortable fighting position by facing the demon creature. The creature ran with a lightning fast pace, but fire started forming around its body making it look like a blazing comet. It was getting closer and closer, until it tried to pounce at Silver...

It was only an arms-length away from ripping and burning Silver's body, but Silver dissappeared in a blink of an eye! The creature landed in the spot where Silver was. It growled and turned around to see Silver standing with his back towards it, but something wasn't right. Silver had both of his scythes in his hands with red blood dripping off each of them. After five seconds, Silver's scythes vanished into thin air, but then the creature's body split in half with all of its blood and organs spilt onto the floor.

Silver turned around and the smell hit him immediately. It smelled like a rotting and burning body. He started gagging at the sight and smell. 'I've got to start get use to this...'

 **'Yeah, because if I were to defend us incase of impossible odds, it would be the most gagging, suicidal scene eversince Mileena from Mortal Kombat tried to kiss a guy immediately ripping his head off and tried to eat it...'** He sounded like he was going to kill Silver due to the tone he spoke in.

Having his eye's popped out of his sockets (figuratively saying) he stared blankly at the wall, with a stunned head. 'I'm just going to make it look like I didn't hear anything,' He spoke in a awkward tone. He looked down the alley, making sure that none of those demon creatures were in his way. Switching his vision to Dark Vision, he was able to see through the dark alleyway. 'Lets get going...'

Running through the darkness, he could feel that something is about to happen out of nowhere.

15 minutes later

"I knew that my instincts were telling me something!" Silver yelled in anger. His adrenaline made him run as fast as lightning because behind him was a horde of those demon dogs that have been chasing him down the long alleyway that has been going on for fifteen minutes. It may seem short in time, but running down an alleyway in a straight line with no other passages going left or right, it'll seem like a life time. Freaky told him to stop being paranoid, but if Silver didn't trust his instincts, he would've become dog chow for hell hounds.

' **You are damn well lucky that I didn't make you change your mind about you being paranoid...'** Freaky sounded like he was about to apologise to him.

'No time for apologies! How much further until we reach the end of this alley?!' His muscles were tightened so hard that the pain was slowing him down. 'At this rate, I'm going to become a hell hound chew toy!'

 **'Just another 200 metres**!'

Silver's adrenaline started kicking in again and now his chest started to tighten up because of all the oxygen he was enhaling. His stomach muscles started tightening up as well as his biceps, triceps, etc. His body was so muscle-tight and hard that he could crack a rock into pieces.

 **'Just another 100 metres, Silver! Keep on going and don't trip over anything...!'**

'You have no f***ing idea how I feel now!' Stupidly, he closed his eyes while running and waited for those hell hounds to pounce on him. The hell hounds were only ten metres away from him. They were getting closer, closer and closer, until they were only 3 metres away from him. Then, Silver vanised in a cloud of grey...

The forest let off the most beautiful sounds of nature. Birds were singing, rivers were flowing and waterfalls were crashing into small lakes. There was a cool breeze coming from the wild and insects and bugs were crawling and flying around, until...

DOOF, "Ow you son of b****!"

Silver ran into a tree and landed on the ground, while holding his nose. The wildlife scattered away from the voice and noise. Silver's nose was in pain due to running into a tree. He wiped his nose with his hand and saw fresh blood. "Agh S***"

 **'Well done, Silver. You were able to get out of harms way and that you've also unlocked a one of my teleportation abilities without my help. With that you've teleported and ran into a tree with a bloody nose. This day is getting better and better...'**

Silver just looked up, 'Yea, for you, yes, but I'm the one who's trying to keep us alive with my body and labour!'

 **'Well duh, smartass**.'

Silver groaned and used the tree to help him stand up on his feet. Looking around, he was in a forest with so many forms of life, it felt very peaceful just by the looks. There were rivers, waterfalls, uncountable trees, etc. The blazing sun shot rays of sunlight everywhere across the land. No even the darkest areas of the land could resist the rays of light. The river flowed roughly downstream that carried on for another 100 metres until there was a turn.

"I wish I took a pic' of this... wait I can!" He put his hand in his pocket and felt a rectangular object that had some weight to the pocket. He pulled it out, which was actually a SAMSUNG Galaxy J5. He pressed on the power button hoping that it will have battery life. Luckily, the phones screen lit up and the home screen popped up with all of his best applications like Pokemon Go, Piano Tiles and Geometry Dash. 'Well Pokemon Go won't be able to work 'cause I'm in an unknown area and maybe a different world, but the other two will work.' He went into his camera app and took pictures of the river as well as the valley.

"This will go so well as my DP."

 **'Are you finished yet?** ' Freaky's asked in annoyance.

'Alright I'm finished, Grumpy gills,' Silver smirked at his reply. Looking around he saw that there was only wildlife and overgrown vegetation; no pathways. He scratched his wild hair, while observing his surroundings. 'Alright, now what to do now?'

' **Firstly, I think you should rest for a bit. Running away from those hell hounds must've made you** **tired** ,' He ordered.

Silver lifted an eyebrow, 'Since when did you start being kind?'

 **'Just get some rest or in your next chase, you might pull a muscle...'**

Silver moaned with tiredness and rubbed his soar legs. Looking across the river, he saw a small clearing with lots of trees surrounding it that gave off thick shadows for a cool rest. "That should do nicely. Time to try that teleporting trick..."

 **'Silver, remember that you have to focus your sightings carefully on the area you are going to teleport too. If there's one small mistake, you could end up miles away instead of ten metres away.'**

Silver nodded and stared at a specific spot that was across the river. In an instant, he disappeared in a grey cloud and appeared on the other side of the river. He felt very light headed and was in such a daze after it worked.

' **Forgot to mention that if people started using teleportation for their first time, they will start getting dizzy after it, but it wears off eventually.'**

'Ya, thanks for only telling me, now!'

Silver walked through a few dense bushes in his path, but was able to make it into the small clearing. He gave off a loud yown and looked around for a nice spot to rest in, but something was bugging him. 'I hear something...'

 **'It's probably your mind playing tricks on you...'**

'The last time you said that, I got attacked by hell hounds in an alleyway!'

 **'Point taken, smartass...'**

Silver walked around the interior borders of the clearing, so that he could hear what's making that sound. It sounded like whispers, but the whispers sounded like they came from everywhere. It wasn't long before Silver found a narrow pathway that led out of the clearing. Walking through the pathway, the whispers started getting louder and louder, until he came into another clearing that led towards a cave.

Silver heard Freaky groan in his head.

'Hey, what's wrong, Freaky?'

' **This place feels very familiar to me. I can feel some odd power in that cave.'**

Silver stared at the entrance and could make out a pink-purplish glow coming from the inside. 'Do you think it's bad?'

 **'Not sure, but these whispers are also annoying me!'** He said in an annoyed tone.

Silver walked slowly towards the entrance of the cave and walked in. The glow seemed to be coming from an alleyway on the left. Turning to his left, he saw something odd.

"What is that?" Silver asked out loud.

There were five lanterns that emmited that pink-purple glow. In the center was strange stool table that was covered with feathers of blue, purple and pink. Cloth fabrics hung off the ceiling of the cave. On top of the stool was a ovular shaped stone that had a strange marking carved into it. On the stones border, it was covered with black and gold feathers. The stone gave off a black aura that seemed to flow around the stone.

Silver walked towards the stone, but the air started getting thicker and the presence of something was near. He looked behind him, but nothing was there. He put his hand close enough to the mysterious stone that a force was trying to push his hand away from the stone. Silver frowned at this feeling and just grabbed the stone, only to find out that the stone was actually bone. He looked closely at the symbol that was engraved into the bone. Its patterns were mysteriously perfect, especially for engravings. The bone felt very smooth, just like a pearl.

'Do you know what this is, Freaky?'

 **'To be honest, I don't know what that is, but the marking seems familiar to me...** ' He replied with confusion.

'Well what ever this is, it definitely gave off the energy you felt. Maybe the whispers also came from it,' Silver looked around the small cave, it looked nice enough to rest in, 'I think resting here will be alright.'

 **'Then get those eyes closed before I shut them!** ' Freaky threatened.

Silver smiled, 'Alright, bud...'

 **'Don't call me bud!'**

'Sure thing, buddy.'

Silver grabbed the hanging fabrics from the ceiling and put them on the ground, so it's used for a bed. He sat down on his man-made bed and stared at the stone in his hand. "I wonder who actually made this?"

While staring at it, the stone shot a beam of light at Silver and immediately knocked him out.

It felt like hours of sleep without waking up and never moving, that's what Silver felt. "Man, that was a great sleep." He stood up and twisted his body, arms and legs that clicked in every movement.

Something didn't feel right...

Silver looked at the entrance he came through and a blue glow emitted from outside. "Strange..."

Silver started walking towards his exit, "This is total strange... HOLY S***!" He balanced on one leg, but failed and then feel on his backside. He carefully stood up and moved slowly towards his exit. He was very lucky because if he didn't balance properly, he would've fallen into an abyss below him. He looked around and saw the clearing was 30 feet away from him. Everything that he saw before falling asleep was here, but it's all flouting above an abyss in pieces.

"This has to be a dream, but it can't kill to explore..." Silver then teleported to the same clearing where he was before.

Everything around was flouting in pieces, but still in contact. 'Freaky, this has to be a dream right?'

'Freaky, you there?'

Something wasn't right, Freaky would've replied immediately, not after two questions to get his attention.

 _"Hello, Silver..."_ A voice behind him called out.

He turned around to see a man flouting in midair with a dark area around him. The cloths he wore was a dark trench coat with ripped black jeans. He didn't wear a shirt that showed off his build chest and six pack. His hair was black, but it was medium length because it stopped above his eyesbrows. His eyes were strange, the iris was white and the area surrounding the iris was black.

Silver stared at him, "Who or what are you?"

The stranger crossed his arms with an emotionless face. _"I am the Outsider and I'm here to give you a gift, but before we move onto that, Silver, you need to know a few things first."_

Silver's mind started racing, did this guy know him? Does he want to kill him? But why a gift?

"Er... Okay. What is it I need to know?"

 _"You need to know this: the being that you share your mind with has great power. Power that could strike feel into the hearts and minds of others. The power is so much, that it consumes the mind of you and it. Meaning that the power it will share with you, can affect your mind if you use it too much. You'll have to be forced to use this power in the most difficult positions in combat, but I will share some of my power with you."_

Silver's eyes went wide open. This Outsider told him that he will give him, a kid, some of his powers. "Yes, it's true that in some situations I have to use his powers to defend myself, but why are you doing this for me?"

 _"Because the creature you have in your mind, was made by me..."_

This shocked Silver completely. Freaky was made by this guy. Is it possible?

"Wait, you are the maker of him?! How can I be sure of that?" Silver's gut was telling him to not trust this Outsider. He looks very dangerous, but he didn't do anything to him. He only gave him an offer.

 _"I'll tell you at the end... Here!_ " He threw one of those symboled bones at him. Silver caught it and frowned at it.

"Why you giving me this? The other one I had a few hours ago, didn't do... It brought me here, didn't it?" Silver stared at the symbol, almost in a trance.

" _Yes, because you were the only one in four thousand to find the relic."_

Silver's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a bit, "Four thousand years? How old are you?"

 _"That's none of your concern, Silver. This relic was made by my people four thousand years ago because they believed that it would grant them paranatural abilities that man won't be able to possess. Today, they still believe that it can grant them these abilities, but my runes are scattered across worlds and realms. This was one of the first runes that I scattered... and it seems, now, you have found it."_

"So these abilities, are they similar to what "it" can do?" He didn't want to say Freaky's name, so he'll just go along by saying "it".

 _"That's true. Now I want you to put your hand on the rune and try and hear the whispers carefully."_ The Outsider told him. Silver put his hand on the rune and closed his eyes. He heard them all. He frowned and tried to focus on the whispers. After a moment, the whispers stopped. He opened his eyes and had a confused look on his face.

"What was that?"

" _Those were all the whispers of all the beings that have tried to access these runes. This rune contains the abilities I will give you. Every rune that you'll find will powe-up your powers and abilities. Here..."_ Then the rune in Silver's hand split into different pieces. He was suprised when that happened and when they flouted around him.

 _"The Rune of Vision,"_ Then a piece disappeared _, "This power was activated when you couldn't see your enemies or couldn't see in the dark. This is called Dark Vision. The Rune of Teleportation,"_ Another piece disappeared, _"This power helped you to get across obstacles quicker. The Rune of Possession,"_ Another piece dissappeared (Im not gonna put "another piece dissappeared" all the time, so just make it look like the pieces dissappear after every Rune is spoken) _This power will help you to change your bodies look by coping another image and changing you into the image. The Rune of Telekinesis. This power will help you in many obstacles and in battle by using exerted force from your body. The last Rune, the Rune of Time. This will help you in any crisis, but manage it properly or you can put strain on yourself."_

Silver was amazed that he was given these powers, they sounded so cool.

 _"Two more things, Silver: Don't get influenced by my creation. It will try and creep its way into your mind so it can control you. Second of all, if you lose your anger, it will take the opportunity to use you."_

Silver nodded at him," Thanks, Outsider..."

 _"... and one more thing...Take this," Then a mechanical handle appear in front of Silver. "This will help you in your travels. Keep it and it might save your life"_

Silver picked up the weapon and DAMN it felt as light as a feather. He felt a small bump pressing agains the palm of his forefinger. Pressing it, a 29 inch long blade came out of the handle. That ment that the blade is folding blade. Then four sword guards appeared above the handle, but two on each side. The sword guards weren't long and wide, but had groves that could protect his hand from being chopped off (imagine Corvo's blade) He pressed the button again and the blade went back into the handle.

 _"Goodluck, Silver. It's only up to you to find your own way with my powers. Use them wisely and remember, don't get influenced by it."_ Then everything disappeared and Silver's world went blank.

Silver groaned when opening up his eyes. Looking around, he was in the same spot where he last saw the Rune. Standing up, he felt... fresh?

'Odd...?' He looked at the floor and saw the folding blade that the Outsider had given him.

 **'What's odd?'** Silver jumped at the voice in his head.

'S*** man. You almost gave me a heart attack!'

 **'Stop being dramatic. Lets get out of here!** ' He ordered Silver.

Silver stood up and held the folding blade in one hand.

 **'Where did you get that?** ' Freaky asked with interest.

'Actually... I ... found it right by me...'

 **'...Alright. Just make sure you know how to fight with it.'**

Silver walked out of the cave and was met with sunlight. "Agh damn sunlight..." Walking through the dense bush, he made it into the clearing. "Okay, now where am I going to go?" He licked his finger and tried to feel the wind," I'll got west..."

After 30 minutes walking through the valley, he felt at peace. It's something that he has never felt in a long time... peace. "Thank God that there's a river here or I might've lost my way completely," he whispered. The sun made Silver sweat like a pig, so he decided to rest under a tree for now, but something didn't feel right.

He looked, only with his eyes, without moving his head at the trees and bushes. He had a small feeling that someone or in this case, something is watching him. 'I have to find some place to hide!'

He looked at the density of tree and bush in front of him,'This will work...' Then he teleported behind the density and then into the tree. He looked at the bottom of the tree hoping to see something.

Before he could think, he saw five grublins shoot out of the ground, but they were the medium types. 'I knew it...' Then an idea popped into his head. He smiled evilly at the grublins walking around the area looking for him. Then he felt a weight on his hip. Looking down, he saw a metal mask that looked like a skeletons face, but had a soft surface behind it for the face. Then a small note lay on the inside of the mask and it read,"If enemies know what you'll look like, they will try and find you, but with a mask of terror, they won't try."

Silver put the mask on and then the lenses started turning until the right lense was found for his sight. "Alright, I've got time to kill..."

* * *

Hey guys that's chapter 7 six done and this chapter is maybe the only one that took me a week to finish because I'm so busy. I will have to check my schedule for starting chapter 8.  
As you read, I put some Dishonoured perspections into it, which I find will be awesome throughout the whole story and with Dark Souls.

Silver met the Outsider and he gave some of his supernatural powers to him because he doesn't want Silver to always use Freaky's powers. Now, he gets a blade and a badass mask, so encase he gets into a fight, no one will know who killed who. NOW he will finally test out the new powers that the Outsider gave him. Will he be able to kill all of the grublins without Freakys help or not?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Oblivion

Disclaimer: Don't own the spyro characters, but OC's are mine

He could feel all the grublin's life presences. They were all infected, rotten to the core of their hearts. They have to be killed because rotten souls are the creation of the Devil.

Silver observed them closely while he was hiding in the shadows of the tree. The one's he fought and killed in the caves had varieties of dirty colours, but these one's looked different. Their weird skin looked like it was blemished black with green cracks over their bodies. They didn't even have eyes, just soulless sockets.

'That's odd, I never saw these types before. What are they?'

 **'They're Hollows...'**

'Hollows? What are Hollows?'

 **'I never thought that Hollows would also exist here. They are actually beings that've died, but they have been** **resurrected without a soul by evil spirits, which are rotting inside of them. Usually, the resurrected come back with either a new ability or a new power. So we must kill them!'** 'So it's like Bleach all over again?'

 **'In a way, you can say that. Are you finished site seeing yet?'** He asked impatiently.

'Sure am...' He looked down and there was one of the grublins patrolling near the dense vegetation. Silver gripped onto his collapsible sword that hung by his belt. He waited for the grublin to walk into the kill zone and when the time is right, he'll go for it. The grublin stopped right beneath him and started making weird clicking sounds, like the sounds that Clickers make from the game "The Last of Us".

Silver jumped down and silently landed behind it. Janking off the sword, he gripped it and the blade folded out at a fast speed, but it made a loud ringing noise that got the grublin's attention.

The grublin quickly turned around, but it ended up having a large blade stabbed through it's skull. It went silent and fell to the ground with a thud. The group turned around and saw their fallen comrade laying in its own blood. They all let out a battle cry and charged with full force at Silver. Silver stood his ground and got into a defensive position with his blade in his left hand.

'Lets see if these new powers are worth it...' he thought with interest.

He thrusted his arms forwards, toward the grublins and suddenly a powerful force travelled towards the group and blew them away. Silver was very surprised by his action. The grass, ground and soil, starting from him going towards the last place the grublins were seen, was blown away. Bits of rock and soil were scattered around the blast radius. This felt like something that Jedi's would do in the Star Wars series.

"Damn, I never knew that would work... wait where are they?!" Silver looked around the area, but they weren't in sight.

Suddenly, three of the grublins shot out of the ground and tried to swing their rusted blades at Silver. With a quick reaction, Silver backflipped a few feet away from them.

'These guys are pretty smart, but not smart enough!' With a swing of his unarmed arm, another great force shot right at the grublins that collided with them. The whole group fell to the ground in pain because that force felt like a brick wall colliding into them. Silver looked at the vulnerable and disorientated group with a frown, 'That should've killed them!'

 **'Maybe if there's energy in them, I might be able to find an answer,'** Freaky said creepily.

'Lets not rush this. I still want to see what these new powers are really made of...' Silver had a wicked, huge grin on his face at the new idea that popped inside of his head. One of the grublins got up and charged at him, but then he froze in the middle of the sprint. It was growling and shaking it's body violently, but it couldn't get out of the unseen grip.

Silver just walked towards the grublin while twirling his sword in a casual manner with a grin on his face. "I can see that you're having some trouble getting out of my telekinetic grip! Here, let me help!" With one swing of his sword, he slashed right through the the grublin's abdomen. With the abdomen clearly open, blood and intestines dropped to the ground, but it was still breathing. He grabbed the grublin by the head with one hand and tried to absorb his soul and energy, but there was no energy!

 **They don't have energy! Don't let it...'**

The grublin lashed out at Silver and grabbed him by the arms. It started glowing a dark green colour. Silver started getting the feeling that he wanted to go to sleep, but looking straight into the grublins soulless eyes, he just realised that the grublin was absorbing his energy!

"Oh no you don't!" He shook off the grublin's grip and stabbed his blade deep inside it's skull. The grublin's green colour faded away, but then it changed back to what a normal grublin would look like... ugly as s*. He pulled the blade out of it's head and looked at the still disorientated grublin group. His hand started glowing a black, yellow colour and he pointed it at them. He felt the energy inside him starting to build up...

Suddenly, the grublin group was lifted up into the air and were busy yelling and growling at Silver, trying to swing their blades at him like mindless zombies. They were then turned upside down and Silver slammed his fist into the ground with so much force that it created a crater. The whole group flew right into the ground ,that then squashed their heads in the process. A large puddle of blood was left with the bodies of the grublins laying in it.

Silver looked at the bodies with confusion. 'That's odd, the grublins didn't change like how the other one just did...'

 **'They didn't have any energy or a soul, that's why.'** Silver lifted an eyebrow, 'You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that.'

 **'When you were near that one grublin, I felt a strange life force that existed in their bodies. It wasn't a dark nor was it evil, but it was something in the middle of it. It's like a life force** **along the lines of life and death, but I think that this realm isn't ready to face these things.'** 'When that one Grublin grabbed me, it seemed to have a life drainage ability. If Hollows can get access to those abilities, imagine what other abilities they can access...' Silver added. Looking up at the sky, it was getting close to dawn. 'I'm going to have to walk the whole night if I have too...'

 **'Now that we know that Hollows exist in this realm, we must keep our guard up!'** 'Definitely...' Silver looked at the wild, raging river,'do you think that this river will lead us to a town or something?'

 **'I don't know, but lets take that chance** **.'** With that, Silver started walking in the direction of current.

Silver had been walking for about thirty minutes along the river, but there was no sign of a town or a village. This started making Silver worry because he doesn't want to spend the whole night fighting off Hollow Grublins. He took the mask from his belt and placed over his face, just in case a grublin or two came by. Dawn was breaking and the valley started getting darker and darker, until the point you couldn't see through the dense forest. Silver actived his Dark vision and then he could see clearly through the night, but the forest became dead quiet.

He scanned through the trees and dense bush with his vision, but there was nothing in sight.

'I've got a bad feeling about this...' He hesitantly said, 'Can you scan the area just in case I miss something...'

 **'I already found something...'** Freaky interrupted quickly.

Silver's eyes widened, 'Grublins?'

 **'I don't know that, but I only sense someone or something is near you...'** Silver stopped in his steps and stood as still as a statue. He focused his vision at the dense vegetation to make sure that this person or thing wasn't hiding from him too sneak attack him. He looked up at a random tree and saw a large branch that could support his weight. It was perfect for a bird's eye view. Teleporting into the tree and onto the branch, he was able to get a bird's eye view of the next area. Scanning the area, there wasn't anything in his sights. 'Dude there was nothing...'

In Silver's sight, he was able to catch a glimpse of the outlining of a creature, but it disappeared.

"Damn it, I have to get closer," he whispered in annoyance. He quickly teleported behind another tree that was closer to that person or thing. He was getting closer towards that life source and could start seeing more of it's body and outline... that was running?

'If that was a person, then maybe it could lead me towards a town or something!'

 **'Well then, what are you waiting for? Go stalk your prey',** Freaky started laughing inside his head.

'Okay, that was kinda creepy...'

Silver teleported from tree to tree and tried to do it as quietly as possible because he doesn't want unwanted birds flying around in his face. It was difficult, even in Dark Vision, to see what the figure looked like because it was running at such a fast speed, but Silver could catch up with it.

After a few minutes of teleporting through the forest tree lines, Silver reached an opening that led out of the forest. He stayed in a tree to observe the scenery in front of him: There was a raging river in front of him that had a wooden bridge built over it that led to a large wooden barricade...

Silver's eyes widened with excitement. 'A village!'

 **'So fascinating! A village with big wooden walls, that's so cool... NOT!** **If these things or people see us, they will attack. I guarantee you that will happen!'** 'You don't have to be so worried about that, dude. Calm down a bit and besides I can camoflage myself in the shadows...'

 **'That place is lit up like a Christmas tree... they are going to see you, even in the shadows!'** Silver frowned at his friends negative attitude.'Listen, man! If we are going to understand what we are dealing with over here, we are going to have to get pretty damn close to people or creatures in this "world" that we are in. So suck all that s* up and be a bit positive because I need help from you!'

Freaky didn't even say a word after that remark. Silver gazed up at the sky and saw that it was getting close to dark. He had to make a move now before anything else happens. He jumped to the ground and dashed towards the village with small amounts of adrenaline flowing through his blood. Switching to Dark Vision, he could see that there were four gaurds guarding the entrance to the village. Two of them were armed with a longbow and arrows, but the other two had plain spears with them.

'Can't let them see me, even though I don't know what they are!'

While running, Silver flipped his hood over his head, so that it would be difficult for people to see his complexion, even with the mask on his face. He quickly teleported on top of an arch that was just above the guards, but was also high enough so people won't beable to see him.

"Nor'as ni'tas", Silver quietly said the word. This time, he was using Freaky's Dark Vision. His eyes turned black and brown irises, cracks and veins started forming on the eyes and on his skin near his eyes. The vision was way stronger than his normal Dark Vision during the day. Observing the people that live here... they all look like that cheetah or lynx Hunter. They were all different colours, mainly brown, orange or red colours with natural patterns on their fur. They were walking around with food, weapons, furniture, armour, etc.

"They must be in quite a rush. I wonder why?"

There was a large tent that was at the far back of the village. It had different furs that decorated it along the sides with weapon wracks that had mainly swords, bows and spears.

Silver wanted to badly teleport to the other side of the village, but he wanted to take Freaky's advice and go with it. If he could walk through the village with his hood over his head, he might not get seen or attacked by these Cheetahs.

Looking at the closest tent, he teleported behind it.

One of the guards heard a sound above him and he looked up... there was nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and kept his position.

Silver was walking through the village, but he kept near the village tents, so that he wouldn't get lots of attention drawn to himself. He does get occasional stares from villagers, but he tries to hide most of his appearance with the shadows of his hood. Picking up his pace, he was getting closer and closer towards the larger, decorated tent...

 ** _THUD_** Silver walked and bumped into one of the Cheetah guards! The guard looked at Silver with a furry frown on his face,"Do mind where you are walking..."

Silver just stared at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with the Cheetah guard.

'Crap... I'm in trouble!'

The guard gave a look of suspicion at him while lifting his brow. He tilted his head to the left, but Silver turned his head away.

"Why are you turning away..."

"Kage! Get back to position!" One of the other guards commanded him.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Before Kage left, he frowned at Silver and then moved too one of his guarding posts in the village somewhere. Silver exhaled a large amount of his air as a sign of 'that was to close for comfort'.

He tried to be more careful where he was walking because he doesn't want to start bumping into villages... especially guards, who would try and question him and then kill him. Silver picked up his speed when he was advancing closer towards the tent, but the entrance was guarded by another four cheetah guards which were more heavily armed with leather armour and larger weapons. He had to get to an area where he could see what's going on, on the inside of the tent. Taking a sharp left, he made his way through a thin pathway that was behind all of the wooden structures, which seemed to lead behind the large tent.

Silver carefully lifted up one of the covers of the tent and was able to get inside. Quickly observing his surroundings, his eyes layed on a large, wide wooden rooftruss, that held the tent and gave it, it's shape big shape. Instantly, he teleported above one of the wooden beams... he was at least five metres off the ground and the best part is that the truss wasn't lit up, so there was just shadow!

Looking around the tent, he saw a small crowd that gathered inside. 'Wonder what this is about?'

"WHAT?! More grublins coming from the south! Are you sure that you're right?!" A cheetah with a orange-yellow coloured yelled and question. He had a serious frown on his face and seemed to be filled with rage. Silver's guess was that he was the chief of this cheetah village because he was _just_ sitting on a small thrown, with the best weapons that were wracked next to him.

A yellow cheetah stood in front of the chief with his full leather body armour and short sword at his side. "I am telling you the truth because my squad, last night, were ambushed by a horde of grublins! We were luckily saved by one of the village mages when we retreated, but those grublins, Prowler... were unlike anything we've ever faced."

"Why do you say this, Thrall?" Prowler asked with confusion and concern.

"Those grublins seem to use dark magic!"

Everyone in the room seemed shocked at the reply. So many comments were being made by the, now, large crowd that the noise level was getting pretty high. Suddenly, the crowd's comments burst through the ceiling, metaphorically, and the noise traveled through the whole village.

"SILENCE!" The chief commanded. The crowd immediately stopped the noise and tried to calm down from the outbreak. "We must calm ourselves down or we aren't going to figure this situation out, thoroughly!"

"Prowler, this situation isn't easy to get through. We almost died out there! If it weren't for your daughter, we wouldn't have made it out alive, so I thank them," A navy coloured cheetah entered the tent with a few battle scars on his body, but they looked pretty recent. His leather armour patches had pieces ripped off and there were cut wounds inin between those patches.

Thrall turned around and looked surprised at the cheetah's appearance, "Talon? Aren't you suppose to be with the healers now?"

"I'm fine, Thrall. Prowler, what Thrall tells you is the truth! I was one of the first scouts to go scavenging around the forest and while I was scavenging, I saw these grublins do... unnatural activities. They seem to have an ability, that can drain any life force. That's why we weren't able to defeat them."

Prowler had a look of worry over his face. He stood up from his chair and walked towards a large map that lay on a table.

"If those grublins can actually use those abilities on us, we won't be able to protect everyone," Prowler whispered to Thrall and Talon.

"There's something else you need to know, Prowler", Talon intercepted, "but I have to talk to you in private about that."

Prowler looked at Thrall and gave him a nod. Thrall noded back and left through one of the exits. The crowd dispersed a few moments ago, but Prowler didn't even notice.

"Okay, what is it?"

"While I was running through the forest, there was something that was following me, but it kept on... disappearing when I looked through the treelines. That thing that was chasing me through the forest definitely wasn't a grublin, cheetah or ape in my opinion. I observed it before..."

Silver just stared at the cheetah, Talon, with the WTF face. 'This was the guy that I was chasing, but then that means that he saw me fight..." But he was cut from his thoughts.

"... and it's certainly something that we don't want to attack. I saw that thing kill off a whole horde of these grublins. It used strange forms of magic that are totally different to our mage's magic. It was difficult to describe though: It stood on two legs and had a similar body structure of a cheetah, it's head was covered by a hood, so I couldn't see what it actually was and it wore a different style of robes. The thing is... I think that it's hiding in the village..."

"Are you sure that this 'thing' followed you back here or were you just hallucinating?"

"I'm serious Prowler! That creature is too dangerous! If it could kill a whole horde of grublins by itself, then what's the chance of us fighting it?!"

Prowler stared at the map on the table, in deep thought. "Alright, double the security with more warriors, but fully armoured!"

"I will, Prowler..." Talon turned around and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait..." Prowler commanded Talon, who stopped at the exit, "If this thing isn't here tonight, it won't be your falt. Most of the villagers ask me to double the defenses, but we don't have the time to do that, but in this particular situation, I will do it for your sake and for the village's."

Talon looked at Prowler with a smile and walked out of the tent, leaving Prowler to do his own business as a chief.

Silver just stood up on the beam in a bit of a panick wondering what to do in this situation. He doesn't want to fight a whole village by himself. He's going to have to quickly get out of the village before anyone notices him...

 _CRACK_ 'That's not good...'

Slowly looking down, the beam started cracking!

'Oh sh...'

The beam from the truss broke and Silver fell to the ground... face first. He was disorientated from the fall and tried to stand...

 _SSSSHHHHHHIIIIIINNNNNGGGĢ_ The sound of a bladed weapon being pulled out of a scabbard was heard behind him. There was a silence before Silver started hearing movement from behind.

"Who are you?" Prowler asked with a threatening tone.

Silver slowly stood up on his spot, so it wouldn't seem to Prowler that he wants to attack him.

"Well... are you going to answer me or what?"

Silver slowly turned around to face Prowler, but thank the heavons that Prowler couldn't see his face due to the hood that covered his head. Prowler lowwered his sword in confusion to why this... cheetah didn't answer him or the fact why he wore a hood. He sheathed his sword and frowned at Silver with anger and confusion.

Silver lifted an eyebrow to why Prowler lowwered his weapon. Isn't he going to defend himself, if he did attack.

"Guards! In here!" Thrall yelled. He had his short sword in his paws and ready to defend himself at any means necessary. Eight more cheetah guards rushed into the tent with bows, spears and swords drawn at Silver.

"So, this must be the creature that Talon was talking about... very interesting." Thrall said with interest, while cocking his head to the side, while drawing an arrow for the long bow.

"Are you sure that this is the creature, Thrall?" Prowler asked while drawing his short sword.

"Well, you don't see our people wear robes like that!" Thrall pointed out. Silver's clothes looked darker due to the amount of blood that dried up on him. His black jacket looked jet black with dark red splashes and his dark navy jeans looked just like his jacket.

Silver stood his ground and slowly closed his eyes to calm himself from all the worry. He kept quiet and had to think fast... or he will either get injured or die.

"Are you still going to ignore me?!" Prowler seemed to start losing his patience. He gripped onto his sword and just waited for an answer. If the creature didn't reply... he will have to engage.

Silver opened up his eyes and stared at Prowler with a frown. 'This guy has some serious patience issues. He sounds like an impatient women trying to bed a guy, LOL!'

"Wait, Prowler!" Thrall yelled, "Instead of killing the creature... we knock it out to get some information out of it if it works for the Dark Master... sound good to you?"

"I agree..."

Thrall and Prowler started approaching the creature with bow and sword ready.

Silver looked at both of them before looking at the other guards, who blocked the exit. He doesn't feel like teleporting outside of the village because it literally makes him tired, like it drains his own energy. He doesn't want to kill anyone here because they aren't really a threat too him... well maybe. So, he'll have to show off a bit with some street fighting techniques.

Prowler and Thrall were at least two or three feet away from him. In the blink of an eye, Silver quickly grabbed Prowler's hand... paw that had the sword and kneed him in the stomach. Prowler couldn't react to the amount of pain in his midsection and let go of his short sword. Thrall aimed his bow at Silver and fired, but Silver saw this coming and dodged the arrow. Silver grabbed Prowler's sword and with one slash, he cut Thrall's bow in half! He then used his other hand and uppercutted Thrall, but it wasn't too strong to knock him out. Thrall staggered back and was kicked in the chest that made him fall onto his back... he seemed to be gagging on his own air.

All of the guards changed their weapons to bows and arrows, but the arrows looked like bear hunting arrows! Pulling all their bowstrings back... they aimed... and they fired. Silver's eyes widened with fear...

Suddenly, he shouted out a few words, " _Laro 'na'ta_!" And all the arrows that came flying towards him... just hung in midair!

Looking at the guards, they just stood still like statues, while aiming at him. They didn't even move a bit... not even blink. Taking this opportunity, he charged up a telekinetic push that would blow them out of the tent... hopefully the tent won't go with them. He shot his hands forward and it hit them, but they were flying back in slow motion.

"...and I thought that school was boring!"

Then time just changed back to normal, but Silver forgot about the incoming arrows...

Immediately, he bent his back backwards and was lucky to dodge them. Getting back up, the guards were laying outside of the tent in pain, but they were to weak.

'I can't believe I just controlled time! I mean I literally froze those guys and I forced them out of the tent and... I... feel... tired...' Silver felt something in his arm and saw a dart. 'Son of a bitch...'

His body became numb and he immediately fell to the ground while sleeping. Before he fell asleep he heard a voice.

"Gotcha..."

 **HORAY**! **HUZA**! **LONG LIVE THE KING!** as most of you guys wanted, I finished chapter 8, even after so many months, but sorry about that. **Since it's holidays for me, I can start going with the next chapter "Outbreak"** and if anyone wants to give me some ideas on what to do for that chapter... pls chat to me or review my story

 **Until next time... CHEERIO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NEWS**

Hey everyone, it's me again.

I have to tell all you viewers that I'm going to rewrite my first two chapters because if you know... they had bad punctuation, wording and spelling. All in all... they were crap.

A few writers pointed out these 'little' things and I want to thank them all for that and their advice. Without those writers advices, I would've screwed up every chapter!

 **PS**

Thank you everyone that reviewed my chapters and posting positive comments about them

Until next time

 ** _2BlackSkulls_**


End file.
